Into the Flames
by jazzybutclassy28
Summary: What if Aeris really was accepted into SOLDIER? Takes place when Sephiroth wasn't evil and Zack was still alive. AerisZack and AerisSephiroth. R&R! Chapter 13 up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII characters

**Summary**: What would happen if Aeris really did join SOLDIER? In the game when Cloud became her bodyguard, she said that the Turks were probably getting her to join SOLDIER. Well this time, they really are. Taken place before Sephiroth turned evil and when Zack was still alive.

Prologue

Sitting all alone in the majestic church tending to her flower, a girl, or a woman at that tried so hard to hold in her tears for the one she loved. She couldn't help but not cry. Nevertheless, she smiled instead. She touched one of the flowers petals with her finger and mumbled something under her breath, a prayer. She stood up slowly and stepped back to admire her beautiful flowers. How something so beautiful could grow in a city so ugly she wouldn't know, but she was bound to someday. She remembered exactly how the Soldier and she met, in training. How she despised training. She was so weak, unable to defend herself but yet she was being thrown into the sharks. She sat down on one of the pews and closed her eyes, just to see his face again.

* * *

Finally put in my second story! Please Review and tell me what you think!

jazzybutclassy28


	2. Catch of the Day

Chapter 1

She stood in the middle of the city of Midgar trying to make money so she could live, "Will anyone buy a flower? Please buy a flower for one gil." She knew no one was going to buy a flower, so why should she even try. "This isn't getting anywhere." She sighed. But she still smiled.

"Is this the girl?" a certain red head asked his partner

"I think so, I don't know what Shin-Ra sees in her though, and she looks like a bag of bones to me."

"Rude, who really does know what Shin-Ra ever thinks?" Reno sighed and looked back at the girl. "Who ever she is, she must be something special. Hey, how are we supposed to get her?"

Rude thought for a moment then shook his head, "I guess we run up behind her and grab her."

"Or we can just knock her out and sling her over your shoulder." The red head retorted

Aeris noticed two men crouched behind trashcans arguing about something.

"Uh." Aeris' voice was barely heard

"Um, excuse me." The two still bickered

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She turned back to her sweet normal self, leaving the other two shocked as all get out.

"Now then. Would you like to buy a flower?" She innocently smiled

Reno and Rude turned to each other and whispered, "or maybe we can just buy a flower." They nodded in agreement and reached in their pockets to get any loose Gil. Together they scrounged up three Gil. "Man, we are WAY underpaid." Reno sighed as he handed the Gil to Aeris.

"What seems to be the problem? Why are you two bickering?"

"Well, see, there is a certain person we need to get and this certain person, I don't think, would want to come with us, but see, we don't know how to get this certain person to come with us so we are stuck behind these trash cans not knowing how to get this certain person to come with us." Reno said taking a big breath when he finished

Aeris and Rude just stared at Reno. "How bout you ask this certain person?" Aeris chirped happily. Reno grabbed Rude and started to whisper. They both nodded but this time Reno knocked his head into Rude's. Rude smacked Reno upside his head and turned to Aeris.

"You are the certain person we need. You have been invited by President Shin-Ra personally to join SOLDIER." Aeris looked confused in a way but then turned on her heel to walk away

"Listen lady, if you don't come with us, we will loose our job." Reno angrily stood up a grabbed her by her arm

Aeris smashed her basket of flowers on Reno's head and dashed off. She ran as fast as she could, the Turks close at her heels. She ran to the train station hoping to be able to board it before the Turks could. She jumped on and made her way to the front of the train. Reno and Rude both hopped on at the same time and got stuck in the doorway. They unstuck themselves and ran after Aeris. The train reached the ID search point and she was scared, sort of. Before the search light came to her, she jumped off the train. Reno sighed as he grabbed Rude and jumped off the train as well. She made her way into sector six, which was where she lived; she quickly made her way past her house and on to Wall Market. Reno and Rude stopped at the entrance and shook their heads, not wanting to go in there, but it was for their job, so they went in. Aeris ran all the way to the Don's mansion and let herself in. Reno couldn't believe she was brave enough to actually GO into the mansion.

She headed up the stairs and went into Don Coreno's 'office' and shut the door. She ran into the bed room to see if there was another way out. To her disadvantage the Don was busy with a 'customer.'

"Hey babe, wanna make it a three way?" the Don said invitingly

"EWWW!GROSS." Aeris went over to the Don and slapped him many times.

"That's enough!" Don pulled the lever and caused Aeris to fall into the sewer. She stood up and made her way out of the sewer

"Did you see a-…?" Rude was cut off when Don pointed to the big hole in the ground, "thanks." He motioned for Reno to follow him. They too ended up in the sewers.

"GROSS! AHHH." Reno cried. He didn't want to make his suit look bad, oh well.

"Suck it up Reno, we gotta find the girl." They went through they sewer and climbed out. They ended up in the middle of the Train Graveyard.

"Why are we here? I heard this place is haunted." Reno gasped as a cold gust of wind past him.

"Reno, calm down. The only thing to fear more than this is Shin-Ra's wrath, now pull it together."

The two of them had no idea where the girl went; they stood in the middle of the place and gathered their thoughts.

"Rude, stop touching me." Reno said annoyed

"I didn't touch you."

"Yes you did," Reno grabbed the hand on his shoulder to show Rude, even though there was no body attached to it, "look your hand is right here." Reno gulped when he saw the rotting arm in his hand. He slowly turned around and his face met an angry, stinky, rotting face. He slapped Rude's back with the rotting arm.

"What is it now?"

"…eh, he he, (gulp), eh." Rude turned around and looked at the face Reno saw. His glasses slipped off his nose a bit.

"RUUUNNN!" Rude shouted. "AHHH!" The two of them bolted off in some direction, it was a good thing too because they ran straight into the girl.

"Gotcha!" Reno put a substance under her nose to breathe in and caught her when she fell.

Reno flipped the girl over his shoulder, "maybe well get a raise."

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Yay! My second fic is now in progress! I hope ya'll like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your input and suggestions!

jazzybutclassy28


	3. Someone Who Cares

Chapter 2

"Let me go, what am I doing here? Unhand me you scoundrel!" The flower girl yelled

"Shut your trap missy, sign your name here." The man behind the desk asked

Aeris found herself in the middle of a huge room surrounded with boys and men alike who wanted to join SOLDIER.

"What if I don't want to? I want to go home, let me go!"

She struggled in Rude's grip until she stomped her heel on his foot, causing him to howl in pain.

"That's enough." A large, round man stepped forth in a pricy suit, al the SOLDIERS parted the way for the man to move, "give her some time to think about it."

"I've already made up my mind; I DON'T want to join SOLDIER! Now let me go."

"Sign her name for her and give her a room to stay in."

"ARE YOU DEAF! I said-."

"Sir, let me handle this." A tall, raven haired man stepped forth

"Very well, any problems with her, please notify me."

"Yes sir."

--

"Unhand me you mangy boy, don't you have ANY manners, didn't your mother teach you how to treat a woman?"

"I don't have a mother; I don't know what it is like."

Aeris looked down at her feet in regret, knowing what it is like not to have a mother, "But no matter, it's alright." The man said to quickly set things on track

Aeris wasn't shocked to hear him sound so unaffected; after all, he was a SOLDIER. "Might I ask what my harassers name is?" Aeris said as polite as she possibly could

"I will as soon as you tell me yours." Aeris looked defeated at her little game, she was appalled but yet intrigued at this man's attitude.

"Aeris."

"Hi Aeris, my name is-."

"What are you up to Zack?"

Missurani, a man of about twenty stepped forward to greet Zack. He was a slim built and had red hair and green eyes. He was strikingly handsome and all the ladies wanted him, even though he never wanted them.

"Oh, Hi Missurani, I'm taking care of a SOLDIER candidate." Missurani looked behind him and gave him a critical glance

"Are you London Missurani?" Aeris asked while eyeing the man

"Shhh keep it down; no one knows my real name, but what's it to you lass?" he said in his country side boy accent

"It's me, Aeris Gainsborough. Remember?"

"I'm sorry, I don't sweetie, it must be the mako. Anyway Zack, I'll catch up to you later, kay? Keep a lookout!" Missurani walked off to talk with his other comrades

Zack turned back to look at her, "How do you know him?" He asked confused

"Nothing, it's not of any importance."

"I don't want you too mope around, maybe I can help you, ya look pretty depressed."

"I look that bad?"

"You should see for your self. Come on, I'll show you where you will stay, then I'll give you the grand tour of the place, only if you want of course. I don't want you to think of me as a harasser, just as a friend you could say."

Aeris smiled her first smile ever since she got there, "I'd love for you too Zack."

_Wow that smile of hers…gahh, what am I thinking?_ Zack shook the thought from his head and showed her to her room.

"This here is your new room. It's a lot better than the Shin-Ra grunts room; this is more like a Second Class SOLDIER's room."

"Oh don't I feel special." Aeris mumbled under her breath

"I heard that, can't say things like that in front of the General, might get you killed."

"What do I care about this General? He doesn't sound that tough."

"I'm glad you got spunk and courage, but once you meet him, you can kiss that good-bye."

"What's so great about a hot headed General?"

"He's the strongest in all of Shin-Ra and possibly the world. His eyes are frightening and when he looks at you with those cold stones, you freeze, not knowing what he's going to do to you. It's hard to get on his good side; most of us don't believe he even has a good side. Lucky for me, I'm on it!"

"How do you get on his 'good side'?"

"I don't know, I've never been intimidated by him before, I just be my usual goofy self around him, he hates it but he just can resist!"

Aeris chuckled a bit before she stopped herself.

Zack turned his head toward her, "What was that? Did I just hear a giggle emerge from the arrogant pink clad girl?"

"Hey, watch who you're talking too, I'm Aeris remember, not pink clad girl!"

"Please excuse me Ms. Aeris." He bowed and they both broke out into a fit of laughter

"I haven't laughed this hard since I tired Vice President Rufus to the flag pole and hoisted him up!" Of course that caused her to laughed even harder

"I see you have shown her room to her."

They both stopped laughing and looked up at the dark figure in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

The man stepped forward into the light which lightened some of his features, "nothing more than to observe this girl."

"You will do no such thing when I'm around."

"Oh Zackary," the man raised his head to look straight in his eyes, "arrangement WILL be made." He chucked a sickening laugh and made his way out the door.

Aeris spoke after the man closed the door, "Who was that?"

"That man is a murderous heathen; please don't concern yourself with him. I will keep you safe from him. He is a dangerous man."

"I would like to no who wants to observe me, please tell."

"I don't want to tell you right now, on a nicer note, let's tour the building."

"Sounds good to me!"

--

"This here is the training center. This is where many of the classes are held. It is also where the lower class SOLDIERS train and practice for their exams."

"What will happen to me?"

"I'm not really sure about you yet, you might take a regular class and be treated just like any other SOLDIER, I don't really know what Shin-Ra's plans are for you. Over here is the locker room. I don't think you'll need to see it."

They continued to walk through the training center to something that looked like offices.

"This is where the officials work, such as the Turks, the president, and the General. I can't actually take you in there because you aren't an official."

"But aren't you? I thought you were a lieutenant Zack?"

"Well…yeah but I don't have the power to clear anyone past this door. Sorry."

_I'll have to remember this for later._ She thought to herself

"I'd take you over to the First Class SOLDIER sleeping quarters, but that is also the officials sleeping quarters so I can't do that either, sorry."

"Where does the General sleep?"

"Why do you need to be so curious?"

"What do you think I'm going to do, kidnap him?" Aeris put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side

"You can't very well do that, he's not a kid."

Aeris sighed and grabbed Zack by his arm and walked to another place. She ended up in the cafeteria. It was a good size; actually, it was a great size.

"Zack, do the officials also eat here?"

"Only on Saturdays. Saturdays are when every class of the SOLDIER ranks eat together, officials included."

"What about the General? Does he have enough pride to show up here?"

"I wouldn't call it pride; I'd call it more like common sense. He's smart enough not to come down here because he would be bombarded with lovers."

"…excuse me."

"What?"

"Did you just say…lovers?" Aeris' eyes blew up to twice their size

"Yeah, there's some strange guys' in here, most men either want to be like Sep--err the General or they want to do him."

Aeris' face cringed when she heard of this, "Doesn't anyone have a girlfriend?"

"Of course, there are just a handful of odd balls that have a different taste in…partners."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aeris sighed as she sat down on a seat and put her head on the table.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here, you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Really? You'll REALLY watch my back?"

Zack sat down in the seat next to hers, "Of course I will, you gotta have someone here to protect you from the scumbags, right?"

Aeris nodded her head in response. He was right, she needed a guardian of some sort, some one to be her bodyguard that will come and rescue her when she needed help.

"I think you better go get some sleep so you can be prepared for practice tomorrow, here's your schedule. I'll stop by early so I can take you to your classes. I will be your tour guide. Don't worry; you'll get use to this place."

"Thanks, can you help me find my room again?"

"No prob."

--

Aeris changes clothes and got ready for bed, "Zack seems sweet; I can't wait to see this 'almighty' general he keeps mentioning. I have no idea what this 'practice' is, I bet I can handle it with ease!"

She reached over to the lamp and turned it off. She snuggled down into the sheets and soon fell into a deep sleep. No idea of what will become of her; the little flower girl is soon going to ripped apart, mind, body, and soul.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 2 is done! Please review ya'll, I hate updating to no one! Check out my other fic A Life No One Would Want! I love ya'll but you got to REVIEW!

jazzybutclassy28


	4. Harder Than It Looks

Chapter 3

"Come on, open this door!" A voice yelled from out side

Aeris looked at the clock which read four o' clock. She moaned and rolled over in her bed.

"Wake up Aeris! If you don't you'll be late to practice!"

Aeris threw the pillow at the door and sat up, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"HOLD ON!" Aeris threw her sheets off her body and jumped off her bed and ran to the door. She forgot she was in her night gown when she opened the door.

"About time, I've been out here for about five minuets, hurry up and get ready; I'll be waiting in your living room."

"Right, uh, what do I wear?"

"I brought you a uniform, sorry, I forgot about it. Here, don't forget to put your hair up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to get dressed Zack." Aeris walked off to the bathroom. Zack made himself at home on her couch.

"Zack!" Aeris said in a muffled cry, "this uniform is AWEFUL on me! It makes me look like a guy!"

"Aeris, cool it. It's supposed to do that; after all, it is a uniform for a guy."

"But it makes me look FAT!" Aeris started to cry

Zack sighed and walked over to the door, "Come out, maybe I could pin it or something."

"I don't trust you (sniff) with a pin." Aeris cried

"Come out Aeris."

"No!"

"Aeris, I can't help you when you're inside the bathroom, come out!"

"Make Me Pretty boy!"

Zack took a few steps back and he readied himself. He ran up to the door and he was just about to hit it when Aeris opened the door. The two collapsed on each other and fell to the floor.

Zack stared into her eyes for a moment then realized that Aeris was in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NINCOMPOOP! YOU'RE SQUASHING ME!" Aeris screamed

"Sorry 'bout that, but if you LET ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!" Zack rolled off of Aeris and stood up, offering her his hand

"It's not that bad Aeris, it's just a little big, that's all, now let's go eat."

"At four thirty! Is the cafeteria even open?"

"It's opened twenty four seven, most SOLDIERS will train into the wee hours of the morning and they need to get some food before they go to bed. So come on, let's go eat."

The two walked down to the cafeteria and got in line. Aeris was shocked with how many people actually showed up. She was served eggs and sausage, with some funny mushy stuff that she didn't know what it was.

She followed Zack to an empty table which she sat down at. She began to eat when she looked up and Zack was staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

Zack snapped back to reality, "Sorry, I just never thought a girl, er- woman could eat so much in one sitting."

"Are you doubting my ability to stomach food? I'll have you know, I can eat as much as a man could eat." Aeris replied prideful

Zack shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sure you can."

"What is this mushy stuff?"

"I'm not really sure; I think it's suppose to help us not die from the mako."

"What's mako?"

"It's a type of liquid that Shin-Ra puts in his SOLDIERS that make them stronger. It also helps with the energy that is produced throughout the towns."

"Oh."

"Finish eating so we can begin training."

"TRAINING!"

--

"What do you want?" the ruff voice echoed through the room

"Nothing really, just to tell you there is a new recruit I need you to help train."

"I don't train newbie's, sorry."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just pull your paycheck and you will have to quit."

"You wouldn't do that; I'm too valuable to you."

"You are a smart one, but I need you to train her."

"Excuse me; did you just refer to the new cadet as HER?"

"Why, yes I did."

"What brought you into thinking a woman could withstand SOLDIER? Are you insane?" The smooth voice argued

"What I say is final, be on your way. If I find out you did not carry though with my orders, you will be punished."

"Like that is really going to affect me."

--

Aeris and Zack made their way into the private gym, meant for only top SOLDIERS. They walked inside and Aeris sat down on what seemed to be bleachers. Zack headed for a door which led into the SOLDIER supply room. He picked out a weapon that was suitable for her and grabbed some armor. He headed back toward her to give her the supplies.

"What is this thing for?" Aeris looked at the piece of armor Zack handed her

"It's for protection, for when we train."

"Oh, is that my weapon?"

"It sure is. It is the lightest one that should be easy to maintain. Don't worry about a thing, I'll train you good."

"As will I."

Zack and Aeris looked over at the door to find a man standing there. Aeris was amazed with the man's features. Hair that shone like the moon, silver in color. Muscular built like none other she had ever seen. His eyes, those eyes, cat like in many ways. They withheld immense power that made her cower. Pale skin that was flawless, possibly untouched by any human. His voice so smooth and soft, yet so authoritative. It was deep and masculine in every way. It made her want him to talk more. He walked towards them and stopped once he reached Zack

"Who do you think you are, barging in on us at five in the morning? You must think you are some big shot uh. Well, answer me." Aeris stood and put her hands on her hips

"You really aren't cut out to be a SOLDIER. Why don't you run home and take care of your manners."

"I'm glad you could show up Sir." Zack saluted to his higher official

The official nodded in response, signaling Zack to relax and act normal, "I didn't have much of a choice Zackary."

Zack hated it when he used his full name, sounded so menacing.

"And who is this unmannered rebel?"

"This is the new recruit, Aeris Gainsborough."

"Hmm."

"I still don't know who the heck you are, buster." Aeris whined

"If you don't know who I am then give up. You're not ready for SOLDIER."

"I will never give up. And you can't be _that _important, besides, you look like a girl!" Aeris said trying to get him to argue back with her

He grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Zack, tell me when she is ready to cooperate with me. I will be in the coffee lounge." The official walked off leaving Aeris with many unanswered questions

"AERIS! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS GENERAL SEPHIROTH!" Zack yelled at her

"Well, he sure doesn't have any manners for being a General."

"He doesn't need any manners, people fear him already enough as it is." Zack picked up Aeris' weapon and walked to the center of the gym. Aeris took it as a signal to follow.

"Here, I'll warm you up before I get him to come back." Zack handed her the sword, "What are you doing?" Zack commented on the way she held her sword, "You suppose to hold it like this.

Zack unsheathed his sword and demonstrated the proper way to hold a sword. Aeris still didn't understand; so he stood behind her and grabbed the sword. He put her hands in the proper placement. He soon realized that he was somewhat holding her, well, sort of.

"Now I'm gonna let go to see if you can handle it, okay?" Zack let go of the blade and it dropped to the ground. Aeris let a cheesy smile escape her lips.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

* * *

Thanks forreading! I would appreciate it if ya'll would review so i can make it better.PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can not stress enough that I need reviews to make the story longer and better. I need motivation! REVIEW!

jazzybutclassy28


	5. Sudden Change in Plans

Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank SeveredWing for encouraging me. Thank you so much**

After a few hours of teaching Aeris how to hold the sword properly, he gave up and insisted on trying to do something else, like materia. He let Aeris take a break while he went to get some practice material from the weapons room. He came back carrying a low leveled fire, ice, lightning, and cure.

"What are those?" Aeris asked after taking another sip of water

"This is called materia. It's a form of magic used to fight with."

"It kinda looks familiar, but I don't know where."

"Anyway, these are the common spells, fire, ice, lightning, and cure. Here, hold them." Zack placed the materia in Aeris' hands. A mysterious aura filled the orbs. Zack wondered how she managed to get them to glow so brightly, never in all his years has he ever seen such light. The orbs glow died down.

"Zack, what was that?" Aeris questioned

"I'm not sure; maybe it was just getting use to you."

"I don't think that was the case." Aeris and Zack turned to the voice, which happen to belong to the one and only Sephiroth

"What do you know about mysterious glowing orbs?" Aeris said coldly, barely above a whisper

"Can it missy, it looks like to me you haven't learned your lesson yet." Aeris' jaw dropped in the fact that he actually heard her. Good looks, brains, and now good hearing, what more could a girl want? Aeris shook the thought from her head and turned to Zack, completely ignoring the General's presence. "Touchy no?" Aeris turned her head at the comment then shrugged it off

"You need to cooperate with the General so you can get stronger. If you don't, we can be here for hours upon hours doing nothing but training, so if I were you, I'd give up and turn to his good side."

"But I-." Aeris was cut off by cough

"General, are you okay?" Zack asked worried

"It's nothing, I'll be fine. Please show me what you have been working on."

There was a silence…

Sephiroth cocked his head as if annoyed, "You have been working on technique, haven't you?"

Another silence filled the room…

"If you call holding a sword technique, then yes."

Sephiroth grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Zack, is that all you have been working on, how to hold a sword properly?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, my work isn't quite as cut out as the president thought." Sephiroth picked up one of the orbs, "I suppose we could begin on materia. Aeris, focus all of your thoughts and energy on using the captive power for your use."

"Isn't that selfish."

"No, shut up. Anyway, it will take time and patience to draw out the power." Sephiroth demonstrated how to use the materia, and then he handed it to Aeris

Aeris took the orb in her hand and closed her eyes. Her mind felt as is warm waves were thrashing around. She saw nothing except the orbs energy. The power ran up though her veins and to her mind. She felt the energy die down for a split second, then a burst of energy spilled from inside her, causing the power to be released. Zack looked in awe of Aeris. He never knew such power could come from such a small girl. Sephiroth on the other hand, was intrigued.

"Did I do it?"

"You over did it actually," Sephiroth started, "that is a level one materia, you released a level of energy that was meant only for a mastered materia to release, in other words, you brought forth it's deepest energy. I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks, can we eat now?" Aeris said grabbing her stomach, "I'm really hungry."

"Go on, we'll continue later I suppose."

The three left the building and a familiar enigmatic man stepped from beneath the shadows, "Yes, she is truly something else, just like her mother." He turned on his heel and headed back to his lab, thinking of many ways to steal the girl.

--

"How did I do today?" Aeris asked with her mouth full

"I'll tell ya once you swallow." Zack added playfully

Aeris swallowed and drank some water to flush it down, "Well?"

"Considering how you can't even hold a sword properly, I'd say you did a pretty good job, as for using the materia, I was amazed. I never knew you could do that!"

"I didn't even see what I did."

"You should've seen the look on the General's face, it was a Kodak moment

"What's Kodak?"

"I take it you don't watch much TV, do you."

"Nope, I'm too busy tending to my flowers."

"That's a good one. Flowers in Midgar."

Aeris stared blankly at Zack, "No, I'm serious. I have a garden at home. It's where I spend all of my time. It really relaxes me. I leave all my stress at the gate, and then I walk to my flowers. I can hear their whispers."

"Okkayy. That's enough for me. We have three hours to kill before the General will come back."

"What do you mean 'come back'?"

"The reason he coughed was he got a very minor case of mako poisoning, every SOLDIER gets it. The General has severe ones, it's lucky for him that he is sill alive."

"The world would be a much nicer place if he would hurry up and roll over in the pine box. It's cheep and affordable, I'll sing at the reception."

"AERIS!"

"Sorry." Aeris picked up her tray and disposed of it, "Zack, let's just walk around, kay?" Zack nodded in response

--

They walked outside in the buildings garden, which was an indoor greenhouse.

"Aeris, tell me how you know Missurani?"

Aeris took a moment to gather her thoughts, but before she could begin, they heard voices. They ducked down behind a bush and saw Hojo talking to Missurani.

"Speak of the devil." Zack mumbled underneath his breath

"I know you know her, how do you know her?" Hojo roughly asked

"I'm not going to tell you, you won't hurt her, I won't let you!" Missurani balled up his fists, preparing to attack if necessary

"It won't hurt you a bit, so why not give me some personal information?" Aeris' eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth, praying that Missurani wouldn't say anything

"Missurani." Sephiroth stepped up beside him, "You are dismissed."

"What gives you the right to do that GENERAL?"

"You are dismissed, go." Sephiroth acted like the man didn't even exist

Missurani saluted and went his way, just missing Aeris and Zack. "What do you think you are doing Sephiroth?"

"There is no reason you should be scouting around for answers, you should find other way to do it. Leave my SOLDIERS alone, do you understand?"

"I believe you forgot who you are talking to."

"Why would I ever forget a slimy weasel like you? You've messed up my life Hojo; I won't let it happen to anyone else, do _you _understand what I am talking about." Sephiroth glared at him before tuning around and walking away

"Mark my words Sephiroth; you _will_ have hell to pay."

_He just saved me? What's going on!_

* * *

I am soo sorry about the late update, I was so busy with my dancing scheduel that i didn't have time to update. I hope this will suffice. PLEASE UPDATE! I need my readers to review and tell me what you like or don't like.

THANKS!

jazzybutclassy28


	6. Searching For Answers

Chapter 6

Aeris and Zack went back to her room in silence. Zack knew Aeris was hiding things and Aeris knew Sephiroth was hiding things, but what was Zack hiding? Can a person really go though life carefree not hiding anything? Aeris wondered about Sephiroth and how Hojo messed up Sephiroth's life. So many questions flooded Aeris' head and nothing was coming clear to her. Zack sat down on the couch and looked up at Aeris pacing around the room.

"Aeris, can you please tell me what you and Missurani are hiding?" Zack said in a calm manner

"I guess."

"Please sit down before you worry yourself to death."

Aeris did what she was told and sat down on the far edge of the couch, away from Zack.

"Where do I begin? There is so much to talk about."

"Well, let's just start at the beginning why don't we." Aeris nodded

"When I was a little girl, I was given away to a woman named Elmyra. My mother was from a race called the Cetra, or ancients named Ifalna. She had no choice but to give me away, you see, if she didn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, Elmyra was waiting for her husband to come back from the war, yet he never did, and that is when my mother found her and gave me to her. When I was growing up, I kept hearing voices, strange voices of some sort. It was the planet trying to speak to me. I never told Elmyra about it, I didn't want to scare her. Then it happened, the worst day of my life."

Aeris paused for a minuet and looked up at Zack for comfort, she continued, "Shin-Ra SOLDIERS came into my house looking for me. Elmyra hid me under a secret passage under the floor boards and I was able to survive. But she didn't. She refused to tell them where I was and that's when it happened. They took her in the middle of the street and shot her, in front of everybody." Aeris started to cry and Zack scooted over to her, "The neighbors were furious. That night was full of blood shed. A few days later, the planet spoke to me, telling me to come out. I didn't know if I should or not, but I did. I walked out side to my flowers garden and in the midst of, a boy was there. London Missurani was that boy. He knew everything that happened, his parent were also taken by Shin-Ra. We became best friends and we swore never to speak a word of our troubles. I started to like him later on, but then he went to SOLDIER, I never understood why since he hated Shin-Ra, he never told me."

"Does he know that you are an ancient?"

"Yes, he knows everything about me. Between us, there are no secrets; that is what I love the most about being with him. I can tell him anything and he will still accept me as I am."

"Do you know what happened to your real mom?" Zack asked concerned

"No, I'm sorry I don't. There are so many questions and so many things I need to find out about me. I'm hoping being here at Shin-Ra will help me."

"Maybe the General can help you."

"Why don't you call him by his real name?"

"He doesn't like it. Whatever name Hojo uses, he doesn't want to be called that."

"Oh, what does Hojo do to him? You know, to mess up his life so badly."

"How dare you even bring that up in conversation?" Aeris jumped up. Zack stood between her and Sephiroth

"Listen man, calm down."

"How DARE she even bring up MY PERSONAL LIFE! That is mine to know!"

"Sir, please."

"Don't you damn try to calm me down Zackary because you sure as hell won't succeed. From now on, I don't want to see your face in my office, you're on your own Zack. Good job." Sephiroth stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him

Zack turned around and saw Aeris shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger, but she was shaking. She broke down crying.

--

Sephiroth sat in his office, as calm and collect as he always is, as if nothing had ever happened. A knock on the door startled him, he sighed. Most people never ever dared to disturb the General unless it was fat, blonde toupee, and always wore a red suit.

Sephiroth blankly stared at the door, "Come in."

"Sir, I need to talk with you."

Sephiroth was confused with the fact that Missurani wanted to talk with him, "Very well."

"About what happened in the garden, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I feel like a nuisance to you."

"It's not you who is the nuisance," Sephiroth leaned over his desk, resting his elbows on top of it, "Tell me, why was Hojo talking to you?"

"You didn't hear our conversation?"

"I came in on the last minuet. Please tell me."

"Sir, I will, but please don't ask any questions." Sephiroth curtly nodded

"He asked me to tell him all about Aeris. I didn't tell him because I promised her I wouldn't tell a living soul. He just kept asking me and I never told him."

"How do you know Aeris?"

"See, I told you not to ask questions."

"Ah, I forgot."

"I don't think you forgot sir, I think you're curious."

"That too."

"I will tell you this, Aeris and I have been though a lot together. She is very confused with her life right now and she is searching for answers as am I. She never left me, no matter what I said or what I did; she always accepted me and my decisions. I never kept a secret from her, until now."

Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked straight into his counterpart's eyes, "Missurani, my advice is very important, listen to me, you have a good spirit as well as a good heart, never give those up for anything. Fight for what you believe. You have been blessed, unlike others." Sephiroth's toned dropped when he said 'others'. Missurani noticed that but he never said a word, "Don't tell anyone what I said. I don't want people knocking down my door asking for my advice. It's just between you and me. Now get to class before I report you."

"But sir."

"We're not friends, we're just acquaintances as well as everyone else on my 'friends' list. Now move." Missurani saluted and scurried out the door

"You have no idea about secrets." Sephiroth whispered as he went back to his paperwork.

--

**I hope ya'll like it! I think this chapter turned out very well. PLEASE REVIEW! I got reviews so I made the chapter better! Thank you to my few reviews for reading AND reviewing! I luv ya'll REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**jazzybutclassy28**


	7. Announcment of the Year

Chapter 7

"Run! Get inside now!"

"Momma! Momma!"

A limp body fell to the ground, bleeding and torn to pieces by the lust for power. The entire town was in disarray, but why? Why does violence possess this town? A smile formed on his lips…

--

"Sir! We found it at last!" the General turned to his subordinate and nodded, "Very well, the whereabouts."

"Southeast of Junon, in Gongaga."

"Good, report to the Lieutenant." The solider looked at Sephiroth.

"What?"

"Um sir, I was given orders to tell you and report to you."

"I'm giving you orders to go tell the Lieutenant."

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He was taking in the blissful breeze the day brought him while sitting under a tree. He had taken a break from all the 'fighting' that was taking place, which was mostly between Heidegger and Scarlet. Neither of them wanted to be on this so called mission, so they wanted to make the most out of it and argue. Sephiroth opened his eyes once more only to find himself face to face with the cocky soldier Qaeuto (Kay u toe).

"What do you want?" Qaeuto gruffly replied

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Sephiroth glared at him

"Just so you know; my uncle can kill you."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You just think you're so strong." His golden brown hair fell into his green eyes

"You're uncle can't do anything to me. I killed him long time ago."

Qaeuto stood in silence; he didn't know his uncle was dead. He balled up his fists and hit Sephiroth square in the nose, or he thought he did, until he felt pain in his nose. Sephiroth was so quick that he his Qaeuto's nose.

"Get out of my sight."

--

"Turks, get ready for inspection." Tseng called out. The Turks were flying over to Gongaga to inspect the run down mako reactor, for some reason, it is still working.

"Boss, how long is this gonna take?" Reno blurted out

"A couple of hours Reno; now hush." Tseng turned his head to look out the window

The turbulence picked up as they began to land.

"What's happening?" Tseng asked

"I'm guessing it is coming from the reactor, we shouldn't be having this much trouble controlling the plane. Don't worry though, we will be landing safely."

"Boss!" Rude cried out but it was too late, the plane was hit with a massive collection of mako

The plane's wing caught fire and started descending to the ground. Fortunately they landed safely near Gongaga.

"What the hell was that?" Reno dusted off his jacket

"It looked like mako was shooting out from the reactor. Call the General."

Rude dialed the General and waited, "What is it?"

"Sir, large amounts of mako was being launched at us. We think it is from the reactor in Gongaga."

"It is, you see Zack was messing around with it and he did something and something happened." Sephiroth said quickly, getting annoyed

"Sir I do not understand what you are saying?"

"I know, you don't need to. Just get here as quick as you can." Sephiroth hung up and Rude sighed. The Turks headed out for Gongaga.

--

"Get the girl! Don't let her get away!" Soldiers ran towards her

"Don't touch her!" A boy of about thirteen threw a rock at a soldier "Come and get me!"

The soldiers split up and chased him. The boy weaved though the streets dodging and ducking the gun fire. He hid in a secret place that he made where the soldiers passed, not seeing him. A few minuets later, the boy came out and searched for the girl. He walked up and down the streets of the town and saw a man holding a little girl. The man was dying but from the looks of it, he saved her. The little boy took the girl from the dying man's arms and carried her on his back to her house, which he new very well. He put her into the floor boards just as soldiers broke in.

"Get him!" the boy had no chance against them, "The girl must be under the floor, some of the boards are missing

"Let him be." A young but deep voice was heard from the doorway

"But sir, our orders were to-."

"I know your orders, let them be! Back down or I will rid of all you!" His eyes glowed with anger and furry

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted and made their way to the door

The officer proceeded over to the boy and checked for wounds. He hid the boy outside a garden and left the girl in the floor.

"Don't worry about anything, I won't let them hurt you." He walked out of the house without looking back

--

Tseng looked the reactor over and over again to see what could have possibly set off such a reaction.

"We must destroy it. I don't know what it is about this reactor that makes it work, but we need to get rid of it before anything else happens."

Sephiroth barked at the soldiers, "Get the bomb squad over here NOW!" an immediate force came to Sephiroth's call. The bombs were set up and were ready to be activated.

"Everyone clear the area." A soldier chanted

"No I want everyone here." Sephiroth sarcastically shouted to no one

"One, two, three."

The alarming bomb went off and blew the reactor to smithereens. Leaving nothing but an empty shell.

"Well, that's done, I'm going." Sephiroth got in a truck and drove off

"Hey! That was my ride!"

"Mine too!"

"Damn him!"

"Gosh Seph! Why'd you have to leave me?" Zack slowly made his way to another truck and got into the drivers seat, and patiently waited for twice as many soldiers to board.

--

Aeris was out in the garden when Sephiroth got back.

"Hello General, I haven't seen you all morning! How was the mission?" Sephiroth gave her a puzzled glance. No one has ever cared about any of his missions, oh well.

"It was fine. What are you doing out here without Zack or I? You know it is dangerous with Hojo lurking about."

"Well, you're here now, are you not? Besides, I can do what I want." Aeris turned back to the flowers and touched the petals. Sephiroth watched in amazement as to how much joy Aeris had when dealing with flowers.

"I have a very important announcement," the president said on the loud speaker, "The Annual Shin-Ra Ball is coming up very soon, I want you all to know that classes and personal training will be canceled that week. It's just a heads up. I will be looking forward to seeing you there…General. Have a nice day."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes when Aeris broke out into a fit of laughter. He turned his back to her and she got the message, sort of.

"It's bad when the president himself has to remind you to go to the ball!"

"That does not concern you. I hate the stupid dances and I hate seeing people having fun." Sephiroth mentally slapped himself for it was all a lie, he just said that to keep his appearance.

"I guess that means you won't be training me for one whole week, what will you do?"

"I won't be training, I won't be teaching, I will be 'man with no life'."

Aeris snorted from trying to hold her laughter in. Aeris apologized as Sephiroth walked away.

--

Sorry for such the delay, anyway, please give me your input! Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it a bunch! Please Review!

jazzybutclassy28


	8. On The Other Side Of Life

Chapter 8

The day was slowly coming to an end and Aeris was ready to turn in for the night. As she was heading up to her room, she looked at the indoor bridge that led to the official office buildings. She wondered why no one was allowed to go across it, but she was to arrogant to care what others said. For the first time she walked across that bridge with Zack's voice telling her about the general with every step she took. The other side of the building was spectacular. The 'lobby', which she saw below her from the bridge, had rich, dark wood floors with leather furniture and what seemed to be a sitting area with a widescreen television. Tall windows were peeking out from elegant draperies which only Shin-Ra could afford. Even though it was only a lobby, there was a restaurant attached to it. A staircase was jetting off of the bridge which only caused her to wonder, so she decided to go to ground floor. As she walked down the stairs she noticed how extravagant the architecture really was. An iron cast chandelier was dangling from the high ceilings, which gave it a mysterious aura about the room. The molding around the ceiling was designed elegantly with lines so artistically formed. She walked around a bit to get a better glance of her surroundings. She was interested as to what the restaurant was. _This must be were he eats. _She mentally smacked herself for thinking of him at such a short notice.She backed away from the restaurant door just incase the door suddenly opened. After a good while, she headed back up the stairs to tour the rest of the building. When she began to walk, she noticed how many doors and hallways there were, must be many employees and officials. She turned down a hall and found an area that that a miniature set of stairs (like 5 steps) which lead to another hall. Of course, she went down the hall. A glimpse of a light could be seen out from underneath the door; she walked closer and saw the name plate: _GENERAL SEPHIROTH_. She shrugged and placed her ear on the door, she herd nothing, not even paper shuffling.

"And what calls you to be here at this time?" she couldn't believe her ears. She slowly turned around and there standing in front of her with the most irritated look on his face was the devil himself.

"What makes you think you deserve an answer? Mr. Big Shot can't stand a curious lady?"

"I wouldn't say lady, as much as I would say an obnoxious vixen." A loud smack echoed through the empty hallway. The general turned his head back to center facing the irritated woman.

"You bastard, why can't you just accept it that you can't fool me? Why does everything have to be sarcasm to you?"

"Calling you a vixen wasn't sarcasm. He pushed her into the wall and whispered, "If I were you I wouldn't push your luck, because so far, you haven't had very much of it." She attempted to slap him again but he caught her hand and twisted it into an uncomfortable position. Shock crept up on her face. Zack was right; this man could not be challenged. He released his grip and threw her hand down to her side, "get back to the barracks, next time, I will report you. Now go before I kill you."

"You wouldn't kill m-." She saw the look on his face. The man wasn't kidding. She bowed her head and headed back to her room feeling the cold stare of the beast on her.

--

Zack and a group of SOLDIERS were sitting out on the side of the road. The engine was steaming and they had no other transportation. They called headquarters but it would be another two hours before anyone could go and pick them up. Zack let out an agitated sigh and stood up for a minuet.

"Damn, why in hell does this have to happen to us right now? This has got to be the worst thing EVER!!!" he took off is armor and threw it to the ground in a fit of anger, "I mean come on, they should send a helicopter at least to pick us up. We're First Class SOLDIERS!!! They should have more respect for the best!!! AHHHHH!" Zack punched the truck and on impact it fell over.

"Zack, calm down, don't get so caught up with this, its fine."

"How can you say it's FINE Missurani? It's getting dark and we have no way of returning to headquarters! No food, no water, no nothing! The General took the truck with all the supplies!" Missurani stood and put a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Listen, we are all in the same boat, hell this isn't the first time this has happened. What's wrong, somethin's eating you, tell me." Zack let out another sigh, "I… I" he started chocking on his words, trying to hold back his tears that he held in for so long. "I'll let you be Zack." Missurani returned to sitting on the side of the road, letting Zack sort out his emotions. A little while after, the sounds of helicopters could be herd, Zack felt a little better, but not enough to smile.

--

Zack opened his door and stepped inside. He herd something crinkle beneath his feet, there was a letter lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it. He couldn't believe what he was reading! He sighed and walked to Aeris' room.

"Aeris open up now!" he heard a muffled cry on the other side. Moaning and groaning was also herd. The door opened quickly and a pissed off girl was standing in the door way.

"What is your problem?" he swore she had circles under her eyes, which caused him to flinch a bit.

"I got a letter I need to read to you." Zack pushed his way into the living area and took a seat on her couch; motioning her to do the same.

"Aeris, this letter is from Professor Hojo. He is demanding you for a mako shot. You can't go. He will probably come up to you personally and ask you to go. Say no."

Aeris gave Zack a go to hell look, "That is what you came here to tell me, at one 'o'clock in the morning!!!?" she got up off the couch and stormed into her room and slammed the door. Zack hung his head and mumbled, "I only want to protect you," he left the letter on the coffee table and walked out the door. Aeris clenched her heart on the other side of the door, "does he really care?" Aeris put the thought on hold and climbed into her bed.

--

Sephiroth sat at his desk, with her eyes engraved in his memory. He tried so many times to shake them from it, but never succeeded. He decided to give up what he was doing and return to his room. While he was walking back he saw Zack sitting in the middle of the hall, with his head down.

"Zackary, do you know how late it is?" Sephiroth waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. He walked closer to the soldier and knelt beside him.

"They want her. They want to experiment on her. Why the hell does Hojo want to screw with her life?"

"Same reason why he screwed with my life, he wants control, he will keep at it until he gets what he wants. Why do you care so much for this girl?" Zack looked at Sephiroth and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing could be said.

Sephiroth changed subjects on the man's account, "Why are you sitting out in the hall anyway?"

"I guess I got side tracked with my thoughts. I was planning to go to bed, but I ended up on the floor," Zack's facial expression infatuated Sephiroth, especially when he mumbled softly; "How did I get on the floor?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Zack's silly innocence and helped him up.

"Don't worry Zackary, I won't let Hojo get his hands on anyone, let alone Aeris, I don't want anyone to be treated like I have been. It looks like you need sleep, remember, you have classes to teach tomorrow." Zack grunted in agreement to Sephiroth, "Thanks Seph, I owe you." Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief and headed his way, one more thing to make his life a living hell, babysitting a grown woman.

--

Sorry for the long delay, I had life to attend to. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! Don't forget to review!!! Luv ya!!!

jazzybutclasy28


	9. Notice Me

Chapter 8

**YAY! I finally updated! Sorry for making those who read wait! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

--

"OWWWW! Why did you have to hit me so hard? You are soooo not my friend for 5 minuets." Aeris stood with her back to Zack, arms crossed over her chest.

"Aeris?!" Zack was cut off by her hand, signaling she wanted silence. Zack hung his head and sat on the floor of the training room. He looked around the room to see many people practicing with materia and weapons, shouting and critiquing one another. That afternoon was the training evaluation for all ranks below Major, one of the dreaded things of Soldier. It was held every three months to evaluate the fighter and his skills. Judging was done by non other than the General.

A nervous energy was filling the air making it harder to concentrate. There was no time to bicker and wait around for Aeris, for he needed to get some practice in before the real deal. He took a glance up at Aeris, who was still in the pouty mood. He unconsciously moved his eyes down her figure noting the way her training pants engulfed her legs and her butt…yeah, her butt….AHHH! Zack closed his eyes scolding himself for such thoughts. He looked back up to see Aeris staring at him.

"You ready to apologize to me tough guy? Who do you think you are to hit a woman like that?" Zack rolled his eyes. He barely tapped her with a training sword. They were working on defense and he told Aeris how to block it, but of course, she didn't. Zack stood from his spot to face her.

"Fine, I'm _sorry_ for the fact that _you_ couldn't block my attack."

"Excuse me? Do you want to start something? I asked for an apology and that's what I want."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Zack stepped closer to her, he actually was annoyed, "I am taking MY time out of much needed practice to train a disrespectful, little _girl_ who can't seem to control her emotions!" Zack raised his voice to her. She looked somewhat…hurt.

"Ohhh….you're such… a pig head!"

Zack looked around to see everyone staring at them. Zack glared at Aeris and turned to leave the training gym.

"Excuse me? Did I dismiss you? No I didn't! Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Aeris screamed after Zack. She let out a puff of air and turned to see herself being watched.

"What are you guys looking at?" Aeris said as she too left the gym.

"Wow, just like a married couple eh Rude?" Reno said from the inspection room. There was a one- way mirror, facing the gym and inside the room was a nice leather couch, and a mini bar, complete with wood flooring. ShinRa was usually present for the evaluations, that's why it was nice, selfish pig. Why doesn't the Turks lounge look nice? Why isn't a mini bar in there? Hell, a couch or even a chair would be nice. He was going to Tseng with this. Rude was standing on the opposite side of the glass looking in the mirror side of it. He was rubbing his head joyfully, "Hey, I think I spot some growth! Reno, come check this out!" Reno banged his head on the glass. "Everyone has their day huh."

--

"Alright everybody. Here is how we will run procedures today." The president stood from his seat and started walking around, "Colonel Satchel and Lieutenant Colonel Fredrick will be on the sidelines watching the attendees at all times. The General, Brigadier Warren, and Colonel Vladimir will be on the floor evaluating. I, along with the Turks, Reeve, Scarlet and Heidegger, will be in the room behind the mirror. The process will end around 7:00 so make sure you're _awake and not asleep_." He directed his gaze at Sephiroth, who rolled his eyes, "The schedule for the ranks are as followed,

**Cadets ****- 12:00 to 2:00**

**Corporals and Sergeants – 2:00 to 4:00**

**Lieutenants – 4:00 to 5:00**

**Captains – 5:00 to 6:00**

**Personal Evaluations – 6:00 to 7:00**

I am expecting for the results to be posted first thing tomorrow. It is eight o'clock now; we will meet in the observation room at 11. Any questions?" President ShinRa looked around the conference room to see if anyone did indeed have a question. "Very well, you are dismissed." Everyone rushed out of the conference room leaving a very displeased president.

--

**(Zack POV) **

Zack headed to the private training room for officers to get away from Aeris. Zack unsheathed his sword and started to swing it in half-crescent swipes across his shoulders.

_What caused me__ to lose my temper? Was it the fact that she is so irresponsible? Or, maybe it's the fact that she has no idea what the hell she's doing? Whatever it is, she needs to get herself in gear. She's not making a good impression on anyone. _

Zack practiced a defense routine at a slow pace, making sure every motion was in the right placement.

_Why doesn't she show respect to me? I am her officer; I am taking my time to train her.__ She shows no appreciation for it._

Zack swiped his sword above his head and jumped into the air, landing with such an incredible force. After he landed, he heard applause. He turned around to see the General propped up against the wall. Zack ran his hand though his sweaty hair. He turned fully towards the man and made his way over to him.

Sephiroth sensed a sort of uneasiness about Zack, which was rare. "Are you nervous? You seem…not yourself." He stated in a cold yet gentle tone. Zack looked at his feet then back up into the General's eyes. "Oh, I see, it must be the girl isn't it?" Zack nodded. "Tell me, what kind of marks do you think she will get today at the evaluation Zackary?"

Zack thought more of himself and forgot about the fact that she too was going to be evaluated, "Not very good ones. She can't do anything! She has no drive, she's whinny, and she's…a pain to teach!" Zack threw his hands up in the air.

"Now Zackary, if do recall, you weren't the easiest person to train either. You weren't as arrogant, but you broke the rules and did things your way, now, how many times have I seen you in my office for discipline referrals?"

Zack gave a short laugh and turned his back to his officer, "I don't know what I am going to do sir. I haven't had enough practice today for evaluation." Sephiroth merely nodded in understanding.

"Zackary, you are an amazing teacher and you are the only one I know who can pull this off, and because of this, I will make sure nothing will be held against you today. I will see to it myself. As for the girl though, she better be well prepared for next time, I am going to withdraw her since she is an amateur and just starting," Zack's mood brightened tremendously, "but, I expect her to be decent for the next evaluation. Go take a break Zackary." Zack saluted, given one in return, and left the training room. Sephiroth's eyes locked on to the familiar green ones that were staring into the distance.

--

**(Aeris POV)**

"What nerve! To just LEAVE me like that! What a big Jerk! He embarrassed me in front of all those men! Now I won't find an escort for the dance! I'll make him escort me, you big JERK!" Aeris walked down the hall outside the training room. She was going to find Zack and make him apologize correctly. Her mind switched to the argument they had. He raised his voice to her. She fumed even more when she thought of that. She stomped down to the locker room, hoping to find him. She overheard two first class soldiers she saw while arguing with Zack, talking and unaware of her presence, so of course, she listened.

" Who is that girl the lieutenant is training?" the first man asked

"I don't know, but she needs to get a handle on her emotions. Did you see the way she demanded an apology?! She needs to know her place, after all, he is her superior rather she likes it or not." The other nodded agreeing

"That attitude wouldn't stand a chance with the General. He'd have her kicked out quicker than a gold chocobo." Aeris stepped further in the room, _I'm still here you dope heads_, "No kidding, I wonder if the general knows about her insubordination?" Aeris wondered if everyone thought of her like this. Aeris stuck up her nose at the two and continued walking down the hall. _They have no right to label me that way! Why, I outta..._ her thought was cut short with the sound of Sephiroth's voice.

"Oh, I see, it must be the girl isn't it? Tell me, what kind of marks do you think she will get today at the evaluation Zackary?" Aeris froze, _Evaluation?_ _I wasn't aware of anything of that sort! What's he nodding about? I am NOT a problem!_

"Not very good ones." Aeris noticed his tired eyes, she looked at the floor, knowing of her mistakes

_He's right…_

"She can't do anything!"

_I'm not strong enough _

"She has no drive,"

_I have no will to fight_

"She's whinny, and"

…_And what Zack?_

"She's…a pain to teach!" Aeris watched Zack flail his hands in the air out of rage. She covered her mouth with her hands and sank down the wall,

_I'm sorry Zack, you're right I am a pain… _tears streamed down her face.

"Now Zackary, if do recall, you weren't the easiest person to train either."

_But he's not weak like me_

"You weren't as arrogant, but you broke the rules and did things your way ,"

_Am I arrogant? Do I break rules?_

"Now, how many times have I seen you in my office for discipline referrals?"

_Zack laughed! T__hat's a good sign, I love his laugh_

"I don't know what I am going to do sir. I haven't had enough practice today for evaluation."

_Th__at's my fault Sephiroth! Don't hold it against him! He is suffering because of my attitude_

"Zackary, you are an amazing teacher"

_You couldn't be more correct_

"And you are the only one I know who can pull this off"

_I will change_

"And because of this, I will make sure nothing will be held against you today."

_I promise, I will change_

"I will see to it myself. As for the girl though, she better be well prepared for next time, I am going to withdraw her since she is an amateur and just starting,"

_I will make you proud__ Zack_

"But, I expect her to be decent for the next evaluation. Go take a break Zackary."

_I will make you notice me_.

Aeris saw Zack leave from the opposite side of the gym, leaving Aeris deep in thought, and unconsciously staring into the General's eyes.

--

Sephiroth looked at the clock on the wall. It was about time to start the preparations for the exam. He trudged to the gym and sat on a bleacher. Shinra stepped forth and eyed everyone, "Thank you for showing up, remember your stations and get ready to dodge misses and magic spells gone wrong." Shinra laughed to himself, "Everyone needs to take their positions because it will be starting soon. Good luck." Sephiroth made his way to the center of the floor. It was twelve o' clock, meaning every low classed cadet would be in, trying to make an impression on him. As if on cue, the room filled up quickly with cadets, nervous and shaking in their boots. They formed a circle around him waiting for orders.

"As you all know, this will be an evaluation of skill, if you do not pass, you will be placed in a class specifically for the area you fail. Brigadier Warren and Colonel Vladimir will be helping me on the floor, Colonel Satchel and Lieutenant Colonel Fredrick will be on the sidelines watching you at all times, so do not try anything funny. Let's begin; I want everyone with the last name A through G to step onto the floor."

The cadets immediately obeyed and it began. Sephiroth, Warren, and Vladimir moved through the cadets carrying clipboards with the evaluation charts on it. Sephiroth's cadets lost points for even looking at him, what a mean person. This carried on for hours, weeding out the cadets, corporals, and sergeants alphabetically.

The last wave of sergeants left, immediately followed by the lieutenants. Sephiroth took his place once again in the center of the room, and again, they circled him. He looked around in silence, making eye contact with many. He knew they respected him, and in turn, they knew he respected them back. They knew the drill; they immediately separated by names and began to fight. Sephiroth looked at Zack. When Zack looked at him, sadness grabbed hold of his attention. He walked over to Zack, dodging swords nonetheless, and took him off the sideline, motioning him to the bleacher. A simple 'wait here' and Sephiroth was back on the floor.

And wait he did, Zack, for the first time, saw how boring it was to evaluate, poor Sephiroth. All he had on his mind was Aeris. Her crying eyes. Her trembling lips. He sat with his head in his hands. The time passed quickly and it was six o'clock. He heard Brigadier Warren name some people he wanted to see again. Zack guessed it was time for the 'personal callbacks'. Not a good thing to be a part of. He turned his head to the side and saw Sephiroth walking towards him, sleep claming his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem? Something you want to talk about?" Zack sighed heavily as he watched Sephiroth sit beside him.

"I found Aeris outside in the courtyard crying, saying things like, 'I won't amount to anything', 'I'm a problem', and 'I should just run'. It was so sad. I went up to her and she just burst into tear apologizing and stuff." Zack hung his head, "I think she overheard us talking Seph." Sephiroth flinched at the name, but let it slide due to the circumstances.

"She did, I saw her looking in. What did she apologize about?"

"Her lack of respect and her emotions and uncaring attitude. It was…I don't know. It pulled on my heart strings. I then apologized for being mad, but she again blamed it on herself. Hehe, she cried so hard, bags formed under her eyes." Zack let a smile slip by

"I think you just might have feeling for her lieutenant."

"No no, it's not like that, I just realized how fragile she is. She really is determined, but she doesn't want to fight. I kinda understand her, but well…I was with her for over an hour trying to calm her down. The only thing that DID calm her down was talking about the dance. And then I…"

"And then you what?"

"Asked her to go with me. And she said yes, but only as friends." Something about that made Sephiroth stiffen.

"Did she say anything about training?" Sephiroth looked at his counterpart

"She said as long as I am her teacher, she will continue to train." Zack's cheeks felt on fire

"You're blushing." The General simply stated

Zack wiped his cheeks as if trying to make it go away, "I am not!"

"Zack, I'm looking right at you, I can see the pink."

"So much for being manly, eh?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"General," Sephiroth turned his head to see the president walking towards him, "you will be attending the dance correct?"

"Yes sir," Sephiroth growled

"I knew you would. What are you doing anyway?"

Zack chimed in, "General Lieutenant bonding sir. I was having emotional obstacles and he is helping me sort through them, sir." Shinra looked pleased. "Carry on then gentlemen." Sephiroth and Zack laughed when Shinra was out of earshot.

"So, who's your date?" Zack said while nudging Sephiroth

"Back off Soldier," he stood up and went to join his comrades in grading performances. Zack shook his head and went to his room for the night.

--

YAY! UPDATE!! Next time…the dance! I know the evaluation was kinda odd, but I needed something to bring Aeris out of her shell abit, if you know what I mean…Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Jazzybutclassy28


	10. The Beat Goes On

Chapter 9

It was late at night and he was still working hard. Sephiroth, working only by a lamp in his office, closed the last report file. He put his elbows on the desk and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock which read 1:27.

"Damn, I need to sleep more." He laid his head on his hand and sighed. He twirled his pen between his fingers, staring out into the distance. He woke from his dream state when his phone rang. Cursing he picked up his office phone with a scowl on his face.

"General's office."

"Sephiroth! You need to come quick! An outbreak has occurred in the slums! Please hurry to the briefing room!"

With a click the phone call was over. Sephiroth stood and headed to the said place.

"Is it so hard to clear them out? We need to settle the disputes quicker! Gangs are trying to take over the sectors, which I am sure they will try to pursue Shin-Ra as well."

"But sir, we are trying! If we overdo it, we might just destroy the slums all together!"

The apparent leader was about to open his mouth when the general walked in.

"General, we need your help."

"I know you do, you called at an ungodly hour. Let's get this done Lazard."

A man with blond hair and a blue suit jacket with white pants leaned back in his chair. Sephiroth took a seat around the triangular table. He looked up at the oversized map of the slums on the screen. Red arrows appeared on hotspots.

"Here are our guys, they have been wreaking havoc for the past couple of months and they have now made themselves known by felonies. We must put an end to this terrorist group. I will send troops out to maintain the violence flows through here," blue marks appeared to join the red ones.

"And where do I come in?"

"Well, General, you will be escorting a sniper to the top of this building," Lazard zoomed in on the city at the precise spot.

Sephiroth studied intently, memorizing every inch on the map, "Who is the sharp shooter?"

"That would be me sir." Missurani stepped forward and saluted his commanding officer. Sephiroth stood to return the gesture and sat back down.

"Missurani here is top student when it comes to shooting. I assure you he won't let us down."

"I'm sure," Sephiroth mumbled to himself. He sighed and took out his phone, dialing a number.

"General, what are you doing?" Lazard questioned

Sephiroth covered the mouthpiece with his hand, "If I am up at this hour on a mission, than my second will be up at this hour on a mission." Sephiroth heard several rings. _Why doesn't he have a voice mail?_ He listened while the receiver picked up.

"Hello…" a sleepy, confused voice was heard

"Zackary, this is your General, get your big head down here, we're going on a mission."

He heard a long pause, "….now?"

"Yes now," Sephiroth answered sharply.

"….are you kidding?"

Sephiroth tried to contain his anger, "NO! Either you get down to the briefing room or I'm coming up to drag you down here."

"Yes Sir."

The room stared at Sephiroth, who had a pleased look on his face. "Where's the drop off point?"

"Well, you see General, that is another reason why you are here…we're going to play it by ear." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Very well, when will we head out?"

Lazard leaned forward in his chair with a smirk gracing his face, "1...2...3...GO!!"

--

Aeris wrestled with the rough sheets of her bed, trying to lull her mind to sleep. She was still an emotional wreck. She sighed heavily deciding that the battle for sleep was useless. She got out of bed and made her way into the small kitchen like area that conjoined to the small living room. She found the tea in the cabinet and brewed it with the standard issued Shin-Ra coffee maker.

"What has the world come to? All I see are things with Shin-Ra's logo on it. Heck even the toilet paper has the logo." She shook her head and walked to the bathroom which was pretty much a closet with a toilet, a shower she can barely fit in, and a sink. Running her hands under the water the sink provided her; she looked in the mirror and touched her face. Her mind went back to the courtyard. She smiled slightly when she went back to the memory of Zack asking her to the ball. She let out a giggle. Zack was cutest when he was caught off guard. She returned to the kitchen to get her green tea, and then made her way to the small living room. She saw something sticking out from underneath the couch, a magazine by the looks of it.

Wondering why she didn't see it before, she set her mug on the coffee table and picked up the magazine.

"Huh, SOLDIER Monthly, and what's that? Is that the Shin-Ra logo in the background? That's shocking." She rolled her eyes at her own dry humor and flipped open the magazine. Several articles were on materia, weapons, armor, and everything else Soldiers like. She came to an article that read "The Daily Lives of Soldiers." Many pictures, candid of course, were taken of Soldiers in random settings. The one picture that caught her eye was the one of Sephiroth. He was looking into the camera smiling; behind him was a tall man with sharp Wutaian features, looking to be quite a powerful man. She found herself staring at the General's picture until she found a caption reading, "1st class Soldiers Sephiroth and Angeal relaxing on the training grounds."

"1st class? My goodness what month was this?" She looked on the front to find it was an April Edition.

"APRIL? That was two months ago?!" She tore out the page and shut the magazine. Picking up the empty tea glass, she went to bed. Before she did though, she tucked away the picture under her mattress for future references. She finally was able to sleep, with of course Sephiroth's face in her mind.

--

"Sir, squad lambda is ready and in position, squad delta is securing Sector 3's entrance. Unit 2 is on their mark. On your call sir."

Standing on the helipad, the tall, dark haired man nodded in approval to the corresponding cadet. Unsheathing the buster sword, he bowed his head, his forehead barely touching it. He straightened up to his full height; his face beaming with confidence, there was truly an air of superiority about him, and he knew it.

A static charge was heard on the radio, "Sir, squad Delta is ready, and all systems are a go! Standing by for orders Sir."

A subtle smirk graced his face, "SOLDIERS," he said over the radio, "Get ready to move out." He turned off his radio and turned to his current squad, Gamma.

"Squad Gamma, let's go." The squad saluted and boarded the awaiting helicopter.

"General, Unit 2 is prepared. It's up to you and Unit 4. Angeal over and out." Looking over his shoulder one last time, he too stepped on the chopper.

On the other side of Midgar held Unit 1, which Zack controlled.

"Shit, I can't believe I am standing here, tired as hell, and cold." The disgruntled Lieutenant tilted his head back and shouted, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GENERAL!!" Zack heard a cough and slowly turned around to meet the fierce eyes of the General.

"Zackary, I don't believe you are setting a good example for your squad." Sephiroth simply stated

"What about you, where is Unit 2? Alpha and Beta are supposed to be in the underground tunnel in Sector 3."

Sephiroth distastefully sighed, "They are, Zack. I decided to go ahead and throw them to the sharks. Besides, they are almost 3rd class SOLDIERS, I think they can handle the pressure."

"But they are only cadets!!"

"Ah, but in six months, they will be SOLDIERS. They need the thrill of survival anyhow."

Zack shivered at the uncaring tone of the General's voice. Sometimes he just forgot who he was REALLY dealing with.

"Jeeze, I would hate to see what you do to your children." Zack sighed and walked ahead

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, "How many times must I tell you, I'm not having kids!"

Zack waved his hand over his head laughing shortly, "That's what they all say…sir" Zack continued to laugh while he heard Sephiroth groan in disgust. This mission was going to be one hell of a ride.

--

Yay, I finally updated!! I stuck a very short ending on it,sorry I got disconnected with the story and I will have to think about it. So…if you don't read my profile, I did obtain a Xbox 360 and I have xbox live…if you would like my gamertag…go to my profile. Thank you so much for being patient, I'm sure some people forgot this story existed :D. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you guy's would review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love

jazzybutclassy28


	11. True Intentions

Chapter 10

"Man what the hell is you saying huh? I'm gonna shoot ya if you don't back off me."

"I am telling you to get off my street, punk ass."A brave citizen stood up against the muscle bound youth while several citizens were scurrying to get back into their houses

"Hey, I ain't told no one to move," the man shot off several bullets, hitting some innocent people. Shrieks tore through the cold air as the gang leader smiled on his work "That's what I is talk'n 'bout, run little critters run!" he turned back to his current victim, "Now back to what I was a sayin'" the man pulled the gun slowly up to the others head, "I'm gonna pull this trigger, are you scared?"

"No"

The leader didn't like his answer. He burrowed his eyebrows and threatened him again, but the answer was the same. Fed up, the leader shot the man. Upon his doing, a little girl's voice was heard at the death of her father.

"Papa? Papa no! Come back papa!" the leader smiled

"Go get me that girl, she's gonna be fun." Two men walked over to her licking their lips, but before they were able to touch her, a bullet shot through both their skulls, leaving the girl to cry even more.

The leader frantically looked around for the shadowed pursuer. "Hell I'm outta here, you'se guys are on your own."

"What man we suppose to be family. You can't abandon us here!" but the leader was already out of sight.

"Don't move you are under arrest by order of President Shinra." The gang members looked behind them and saw MP's pointing guns at them. They put their hands behind their head and dropped on their knees.

Zack was watching his unit take care of business. He looked up and saw a silver wall blocking the moon and beside him stood his friend.

"Damn good shot Missurani," he said over his radio.

Missurani barely herd him for he was too concentrated on following the leader.

"Can you shoot him?" Sephiroth said in a whisper

"I might be able to; I just need him to make a mistake." Sephiroth nodded his head and followed the runaway with his eyes.

"General, we have him in view, should we shoot?" The General heard helicopters hovering above him, "No, we don't need to risk anymore casualties. Let the sniper take him out."

"Yes Sir Understood Sir. Holding back. Next order."

"Follow the fugitive. When sniper hits, make sure he is down."

"Roger. Gamma Squad over and out." The helicopters headed in pursuit of the man

Sephiroth picked up a whisper that a normal man wouldn't hear, "steady, steady." He looked over at Missurani. He witness something no one would ever witness. A sniper falling upon his prey. Time stood still to him. The glare in Missurani's eyes. In an instant time sped up. He followed the barrel of the gun to the target. _Right on mark, Incredible. _The next thing he heard was Missurani holding his breath. He knew that man's end was here. He heard the sound of the trigger being pulled and next was the sound of the bullet bursting out. He watched the vapor trail behind the bullet and the target jolt.

"Incredible, Gamma Squad to General, target dispatched. Good Job sniper. Let's head back. Over and out."

Sephiroth looked over to Missurani, "That was fantastic, where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"My father was a marksman, so he taught me a lot of things." He picked up his riffle and shouldered it. A helicopter hovered for the two of them to board, making their way back.

---

The blast of the alarm finally reached her ears. A hand shot out from under the pillow as muffled expletives flowed from the sweet mouth. Aeris rolled over and opened her eyes momentarily and gasped. The silver haired god was standing right beside her bed, with paper in his hands. She was wide awake now. Frustrated, she sat up in her bed and gave her best glare at him.

"What are _you_ doing in a lady's room uninvited?" Sephiroth paid no attention to her.

She tried again, "Hellooo? Mr. Wisecrack?" She lowered her eyes to the item in his hand

_Oh no, the picture_

She blushed, embarrassed.

He looked up at her with playful eyes. _That's a very good look for him. Oh, what am I saying? And why is he looking at me like that?_

"You should hide your crush's pictures better." Her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes widened, her cheeks growing a deeper red. She angrily jumped out of bed, her body accidentally brushing against his. Her cheeks were blazing by now. She forced a hand into her hip and the other one pointed at him.

"How dare you make those assumptions? I would _never_ like you. You are gross and ugly and you smell bad."

_I lie too much. He is beautiful from head to toe and he smells, divine. I just want to reach up and touch his hair. I'm close enough. But, Zack…_

"I wasn't talking about me." Aeris' body became stiff. _Oh, I hate my mouth_

"I was talking about Angeal, but apparently you had someone else in mind." A smirk graced his lips, "Don't worry girl, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person alive. Now hurry up and get dressed, we need to start training."

Aeris averted her eyes for a second, his were too intense. She immediately changed the subject, "What about Zack? He's supposed to be with me."

"Zack and I had a mission last night and I am allowing him to get sleep. Hurry up and get dressed."

"No, I don't want to train with you."

Sephiroth pursed his lips together, "and why not?"

"Cause your mean. You probably want to hurt me. And I don't want to be pushed too hard today, for I am on girl time." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, to him it seemed she was always on her period, "and I don't want to get all sweaty and gross like you. And I hate the cafeteria food, it is horrible. I just don't want to go."

Sephiroth stooped down to her eye level, "Do you want some cheese with that whine?"

Aeris' hair stood straight up, "EXCUSE ME!!! How dare-."

"If I recall correcting, you were apologizing to Zack about how you were acting; apparently you were lying to him."

Aeris' features softened. He was right. She bowed her head in reverence and walked off to the bathroom to change. Sephiroth was a little hurt. He brushed it off and turned to go sit on the couch. The whole reason he come here was to help her warm up to him so he could get to know her. Apparently, she only wanted Zack. A click brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw she was ready to go. Her hair was not brushed, she had no make-up on and her eyes were a little puffy. _Has she been crying?_

"I'm ready." Sephiroth walked out the door as she followed

Sephiroth has had encounters with women of the Scarlet kind. Gaudy, fake, and slutty. But Aeris is truly beautiful. Even as unkempt as she was walking behind him, she was beautiful. But she would never be his. He sighed and he picked up his walk, leading her around the twists and turns of the halls. The cafeteria wasn't as packed as usual. Aeris recalled that it was a Saturday, so mornings were off for some soldiers. They got in line and food was thrown on their plates. Finding a table suitable for them, they plopped down and began to eat.

Silence was the only conversation between them. It was the longest she has been with him. Her heart raced a million miles. She stared at the small V of skin peeping from his jacket. He caught her staring and cleared his throat. She gasped and smiled politely.

"Do you wear that every day?"

Sephiroth was intrigued by her small talk, "Yes, it's my uniform." Aeris nodded in understanding

"Can you tell me about that picture of you and…Angeal was it?"

Sephiroth swallowed and nodded slightly, "Angeal and I were assigned to watch grunts train. We were critiquing them you could say. And we were talking about last year's Shinra Ball."

"What about the ball? You were laughing, so I assume it was funny."

"It was very humorous. President Shinra choked on escargot and Heidegger was trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, but he couldn't get around his stomach to get to the President's stomach. So Scarlet had to do it and that snail went flying into Angeal's drink." Sephiroth smiled at the memory, this time letting a chuckle escape his lips. Aeris saw life in him for the first time. He was alive.

"If you look closely at the picture, you can see Zack in a Chocobo outfit. He was the new meat of the group and he tried to talk back to the drill sergeant, but he had none of that." Aeris giggled

_So…sweet_

Sephiroth looked down at his plate, "I say we are done here, let's get to training." Aeris nodded and again followed him to the gym. Today felt different to her, like, something amazing would happen, but tragic at the same time. She filed the thought in her memory and quickened her pace to catch up with the General.

---

HELLO!!! I am back. I am so sorry for such a long wait. I have gotten in a groove again. I have been working a lot on my new story, which is extremely complicated. Anyway, please review. I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do to. I will update as soon as I can. Keep the reviews coming :)

~jazzy~


	12. New Emotions

Chapter 11

"That's not correct." Aeris was frustrated. For two long grueling hours the only things that came from that man's mouth was 'that's not correct' or 'that's horrid' and she was sick of it. Swords were so difficult for her to manage. No matter how hard she pushed herself, she couldn't seem to handle this pathetic piece of scrap metal. She dropped the sword and fell to her knees, on the verge of tears.

"Aeris, get up, this isn't the time to slack off." He brusquely grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. A moan slipped through her lips as her muscles rebelled against the jerky movement. She did NOT want to be here. She wanted to go home and crawl under her sheets and wait for the nightmare to pass. A stubborn growl from her mentor drew her eyes to him.

"Look, if you want to get stronger you have to put your weakness behind you." Aeris was about to shoot back at the General until a familiar voice rang through the training area. Both heads turned to see Zack standing in the doorway wearing only navy blue sweat pants adorning his built hips. Yawning, he stretched his hands above his head, showing off his muscles to the avidly staring girl.

_What a body! I haven't seen anything like that before. It must have taken a long time to build those muscles. I wonder what it feels to be lying in those strong arms. I bet it would feel so safe and warm .Like a lover's embrace...Wait…What am I saying!! Lover?!_

Now noticing the intense violet eyes staring into her emerald's, she immediately stepped backwards, running smack into the General , "thanks for ruining my escape plan," she muttered under her breath. A silver eyebrow gracefully became a high arch as he picked up what she said. Putting the thought aside he shoved her out of the way. She toppled to the ground, furious.

"Why you!!!" But before she could say anything else, violet eyes were in front of hers once again; this time a hand was out stretched. She smiled softly and took the hand.

"At least there are SOME gentlemen still left on this planet." She hoped that would irritate him, and it did. He casted a death glare at her and leaned over to Zack, "it's your turn." Zack smiled and nodded at his superior, gladly taking up his slack. Once he knew the door was shut and it was just the two of them, he let out a relaxed sigh. As he looked at the girl, she scrunched her face up and turned her back to him. Zack cocked his head at her actions.

"Are you mad?"

No answer

"Aeris?"

Still nothing more than a shuffle of feet

Thinking quickly, he moved with his stealth ability right behind her. Just as she let out a sigh, he picked the flower girl up in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"ZACK!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I HATE PEOPLE PICKING ME UP!!!" Aeris squealed. Zack smiled full of delight. He eventually put her down and looked at the tousled girl standing before him. Her cheeks were pink with emotion and lips gaped in disbelief. He let out a small laugh and walked backwards a bit than turned fully around, walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder at the girl, who was still wide eyed and dazed.

"You coming?" Zack flashed a flirtatious smile, causing Aeris to redden.

_Why is he doing this to me? Does he…like me? No, he can't….or can he?_

Zack whistled, bringing Aeris out of her daydream.

"Huh?"

"If you would please follow me miss." Zack gestured with his hand for her to follow, giving her a menacing smirk, "This way."

--

"Atttenshun!" several cadets rushed to salute their drill instructor. A metallic noise bounced around the walls and the smell of stiff chlorine filled the air.

"As you know, you need to be able to swim to survive. And you need to survive so you can swim." The cadets looked around at each other, seeing if the others could understand what the drill sergeant was talking about.

"Now, go to the locker room and get your suits on, we are going for a crawl." Again, the cadets looked for answers in their counterparts. They looked again at the sergeant. "You know, a dip, dive, float, glide." The group shook their heads. The sergeant took a deep breath, "YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASSES IN THE POOL AND SWIM!!!!" the cadets smiled in understanding and chatted until a booming voice broke them up, "NOW PRINCESSES, NOW!" They all ran around like a freshly stirred ant hill, leaving the sergeant to roll his eyes, "what a bunch of cupcakes." He turned and sat on the bleachers, stringing a silver whistle around his neck.

"Come on you bunch of muffin asses, let's go!" all the cadets tumbled out at once, creating a human tidal wave. The sergeant stood in front of the pile of boys, shaking his head at the sight. One cadet caught his eye. Yellow spiky hair poked out from underneath the melded bodies.

"You, chocobo head, come 'ere." The bodies began to rustle and muffled 'owws' were heard until the puzzle was solved. All the boys now stood in a straight line and the chocobo feathers were now as clear as day.

The sergeant walked up to the boy and squinted his eyes, "What's yer' name boy?"

The boy shuffled for a bit, "Cl-Cloud sir. Cloud Strife." The sergeant stared at him.

"Can you swim Cloud?" the boy nodded solemnly, "Good." Without warning, the sergeant hoisted Cloud up and threw him in the pool. Composing himself over the shriek of Cloud hitting the water, the sergeant dusted his hands off, "Who's next?" all the cadets took a step back and that caused the sergeant to throw each and every cadet into the water. Soon the pool was flooded with squirming, shrieking bodies. The sadistic sergeant laughed and told the boys to start swimming laps until he said stop. The boys groaned and he added on time. He smirked and sat down to watch the boys struggle in their lanes. He heard a door open and was met by a half naked Soldier.

"Heya Sergeant Miller, I see you are using the pool." Zack glanced over at the cadets who were trying to drown one of the weaker ones. _Take one for the team lil' buddy_. Zack snickered and looked back at the man.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching class?"

Zack pulled his hand through his messy mane and looked over his shoulder at the nervous girl standing behind him. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm trying to get these boys use to the water."

Zack nodded, "I know what you mean. It's vital to know how to swim. That's why I gotta teach this one." Aeris perked her head as he mentioned her.

Sergeant Miller motioned for Zack to sit. Aeris followed suit, sitting away from Zack. She watched the boys in the water going back and forth. She didn't know how to break the news to Zack. She should have told him in the beginning, but she didn't. Thirty minutes later, Sergeant Miller called the boys out and into the dressing room than moved them along to train them, leaving Zack and Aeris on the bleachers, alone.

_Oh God, why me?_

She continued to look at her hands resting in her lap until she slowly looked over to see Zack's nose barely touching hers. Her eyes grew wide and her breath quickened, her heart pounding in her chest.

A chaste smile graced his lips as he leaned closer, shutting his eyes slightly. By now Aeris' heart was demanding to get out of its prison.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._

She felt his warm breath tickle her lips.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_

He tilted his head slightly to the right

_Is he…going to…kiss me?_

She held his stare

_Do it_

He returned it

_Do it_

His hand reached up to brush her cheek

_Do it_

A smooth voice lulled her into purgatory, "Are you ready?"

_Oh Gods yes_

Quicker than the speed of light she was sinking. She opened her eyes to see a rippling watery silhouette gazing at her from the edge. She felt her body drift down, down, down.

Water surrounded her, there was no place to go. Struggling for the air she could not get, she felt her body go limp. This was it. She couldn't hold her breath anymore.

_I can't believe..._

The water was dragging her down. Down to her watery grave.

_It's over…_

A black curtain closed over her eyes as she lost consciousness, the last thing she heard was a body hitting the water.

--

Pink eyelids fluttered open revealing precious green stones. They darted around, taking in the surroundings. White walls enclosed her, making it feel like a cage. She tried to move, but it was no use, she felt paralyzed. It felt like a weight was put into her lungs, every breath she took was harder than the last. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering why she was there. Then she remembered. Suffocating. Violent watery hands twist around her neck, molding to it, strangling her with every move she made. The fear was coming back to her, but then vanished as quickly as it came when she felt a feathery touch upon her skin. Something was wiping her tears off. She moaned as her muscles did when she tried to shift her body to a more comfortable position. She felt her strength return slightly. Whispers bounced around her body.

"I can't believe you. Didn't you know she couldn't swim!" She heard movement above her

"No, I didn't." Sorrow was dripping from the voice

"Damnit, she could have died. DIED! I can't believe how irresponsible you are! You will be punished for this Zackary, you know better."

_Zackary? Ah…Zack!_

"I take full responsibility sir, I apologize greatly." Her vision was clearing up and she saw tangled black hair covering a beautiful face that was ruined by the tinge of despair. Anger ran through her veins. He almost killed her! She fully awoke and stared hard at the man before her. He looked at her with puppy eyes and lowered his head, scorning himself for his undesirable deed. Her vision was going red. What was this that she was feeling? Anger, regret, sorrow, pain? Where were these emotions coming from? Never had she experienced emotion so strong before. Before she knew what her body was doing, a loud smack was ringing through her head and she felt heat on the palm of her hand. Zack's face was in total shock.

_I slapped him!_

The man standing beside Zack stepped forward, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. She withdrew her hand to her chest and sat slowly on the bed. Zack's breathing hitched. It sounded like he was going to…

Before she could finish her thought she saw a glimmer run down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, praying no one saw it.

"Permission to leave sir?"

The man thought hard, replaying the events, "Go to my office." Zack nodded respectfully and retreated, still wiping away stray tears.

She was left with the most powerful man on the planet, but in that moment, he was just an object taking up space in the room. She felt the bed shift as she saw silk ribbons the color of the moon dance before her. Looking up, she met turquoise eyes, searching her soul. They stayed like that for a few moments, until he decided to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

She shifted, "I hurt."

Sephiroth stitched his eyebrows together, "Where?"

Aeris drew the hand she slapped Zack with to her breast, feeling the pain in her heart, "Here"

Sephiroth felt rejected again. He bowed his head and stood up.

Turning to walk out, a small voice stopped him, "Why do I hate him?"

He turned his head around to see her still clutching her heart, staring in a daze at the wall. She sniffled and scrunched her face, "Why do I want to hurt him?" She began to breathe erratically. Sephiroth had no experience with emotion. He stood there, hands by his side, watching this young vibrant girl become tainted by these unstable emotions. If human emotion was this troublesome, than why bother…

He breathing stopped.

All he could hear was his treacherous heart pounding in his ears. Fragile arms draped around his waist and wet cheeks pressed into his chest.

…_.Why?_

Immobilized and unsure of what to do, he cautiously led her over to the bed and sat down. Her grip on him grew tighter and her crying became intense. He slowly brought a hand to her hair and stroked it gently. Something surged through him.

…_Why?_

He could only question himself. He felt the need to protect her, to hold her and to…

…_love her_

He reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts as he found himself gently swaying to the sound of one heartbeat, to him, it was their heartbeat and theirs alone. They had become one.

--

The only sound he heard was the ticking of the dreary clock in the General's office.

Tick, Tick, Tick

He felt his life pass away, waiting on his General. He couldn't stop thinking of Aeris. One moment he was going to kiss her, the next she's drowning. He hated himself. He should have asked her if she could swim. None of this would have happened.

_Damn you Zack_

Slowly the door opened and the General walked in. Zack continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to see the look on the General's face.

"What should your punishment be?"

Zack shrugged, he couldn't bring himself to talk for he was concentrating on holding back his tears.

"I asked you a question Soldier." Sephiroth's voice had a venomous bite to it

"Discharge," came the whispered replay, he lost control of his tears as they rolled down his face.

Sephiroth let out a sigh, which startled Zack.

"Last time I asked you that question, you told me to throw you in a pool of Hojo's socks." Sephiroth let a smirk slip. Zack's face remained remorseful.

"Listen, I'm not going to punish you." Zack's eyes slowly rose to the General's eyes, "but, I do order you to talk to her and apologize. You can find her in the garden. You may compose yourself beforehand." Zack curtly nodded, feeling the gravity of the General's words.

"You are dismissed." Zack took his leave. Sephiroth looked at the stack of paper on his desk.

_Damn secretary…_

--

Zack stared at himself in the mirror. He took a shower and cleaned up, wanting to look his best for Aeris. He sprayed cologne on his collarbone and took a deep breath. He screwed up, but he was going to make it better. He walked outside his room and headed down to the garden. When he arrived, all he could do was stare. The woman he nearly drowned was full of life. She was wearing a white dress trimmed with blue lace with a pink bow nestled between her breasts. She was sitting with her legs to the side, touching the pink and white petals of a lily. He could pick up that she was singing to herself, a soothing melody. He mustered up all his strength and began to walk slowly to her.

Their eyes locked.

He continued to walk until he too was sitting. They gazed at each other for quite some time before she turned back to the flowers.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" she smiled at him, her eyes burning with life. All Zack could do was nod. Again she reached out and touched the velvet petal, but was interrupted by a masculine hand enveloping her own.

"I'm so sorry." Zack squeezed her hand, waiting for a response. Aeris laughed and placed her other hand over his.

"It's my fault as well. I should have told you from the beginning, I was meaning to tell you beforehand but…" A slight blush made itself known on her cheeks. Little did she know, the same blush appeared on Zack's face. He slid his hand up her arm slowly, savoring every touch of her delicate skin.

He reached her shoulder and massaged it with his thumb, sliding his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Their bodies touched. His hand slid up to her head, weaving his fingers through the dark walnut hair. Hot lips brushed up her soft neck. She looked at him one last time before closing the distance, but was interrupted as an explosion went off. Zack abruptly stood up taking Aeris with him.

"Oh God!"

Aeris looked at him, "What! Where was that?"

_Please don't let it be him_

"SEPHIROTH!!!"

--

His office was covered in black smudge as he glared at the hole in the wall. Slowly he turned his powerful body around to face the two responsible for this. The fiery redhead was definitely the one in charge.

"Yo, sorry man, didn't mean to blow off your wall." Sephiroth was irked at this response, still trying to get the soot off of him. What was once porcelain skin was now covered from head to toe in black grease from the explosion.

"Don't address me with such carelessness! I am not a simple Soldier. You Turks just don't get it." Sephiroth just gave up this fight. Reno always did this type of stuff. God forbid he tried this again.

"What did you want with my trash can?"

"I told ya, to see if you got a love life, you know, office love, passing notes to the secretaries, doin' a lil' sumthing sumthing if ya know what I mean." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, Reno went as far as to blowing up his office just so he could look through his trash. Wow.

"Just how was this suppose to work?"

"Well," the Turk started, "the plan was to put a flame in your trash can and it would set off a fire and when you run out, we run in and obtain the object of our choice. I just didn't know it would set off an explosion." Why on earth would Tseng let these mongrels in the Turks he had no idea.

"Reno?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You could have just asked for my trash, because your little bomb, incinerated everything that was in it."

"What bomb?"

Sephiroth tried hard to keep his composure, "Just last week you came in and tried to video tape me, and I held Masamune to you and you threatened that the camera was a bomb and you would set it off if I didn't lower my weapon. I lowered my weapon and I grabbed the camera from you and threw it away."

The redhead looked up to the sky as if a thought bubble appeared above his head. Rude reached over and popped his imaginary bubble putting Reno into a depressed mood.

"And another thing genius, FIRE BURNS PAPER!!! If you wanted to go through my trash, you wouldn't be able to because by the time you got to said trash can, the fire would have destroyed all the papers."

Reno shrugged it off and turned around, "till we meet again General."

This was so stupid. Reno, was so stupid. Who the hell wants to know about his love life?

Two bodies burst in his room, worried at his scathed body.

"Sephiroth! Are you okay? He nodded as delicate arms wrapped around him for the second time.

He was taken aback, "It's okay, I'm just covered in smog, nothing to worry about." Aeris was happy with that response.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Aeris giggled as he walked past her.

_Oh, a shower sounds fun_

Aeris was shocked at her own thoughts. Here she was so close to kissing Zack and this thought of the General in the shower came across her thoughts. She was utterly confused with her emotions, constantly switching from one man to the next.

Aeris and Zack were yet alone again. Zack turned to her and smiled.

"We should go train some more, if you're up for it." Aeris nodded slightly.

"As long as it doesn't involve water," Zack blushed and walked out the room, Aeris close on his heels.

They stopped by her room, allowing her to change. Walking through the halls, they looked at the paper covering the walls.

"I completely forgot about the ball!" Aeris squealed, reading one of the flyers, "I need to get a dress!" Aeris looked between Zack and the exit door, wondering what she should do. She started to turn towards the door, but a strong arm grabbed hers, "after training, then we will go together." Aeris smiled and continued to the training area once again.

--

"I want this one! No, I think this one is prettier!" Aeris couldn't decide what dress she wanted. Zack just grinned at her adorable antics. He clearly thought she would look amazing in either one. He picked out his dress clothes earlier, right after he asked Aeris to go with him. He saw her settle for a beautiful shimmering green dress, the color of her eyes. After they bought it, they began to walk the streets of Midgar, arm in arm.

"So Zack, tell me, why did you join ShinRa?" Violet eyes meet green ones

"To meet you of course." That chaste smile appeared on his lips. Aeris playfully slapped his arm.

"The truth silly," they stood on the corner of the street, waiting for the pedestrian sign to flash.

"Well, I came here to better my life, I guess. Life at home was rough 'cause we were poor. And ShinRa was recruiting and said they could make my family's life much better," the sign flashed it was safe to walk and he began to move, "I wanted to make my parents proud, so I joined Soldier, hoping life would become livable, but, I was wrong." He paused and looked to the sky, "Life became painful when my mother passed away," he felt a comforting squeeze on his arm, "my dad grieved himself to death, so, here I am, all alone."

"I'm here with you." Upon Aeris saying that, she felt hard muscles clash with her body as she was pulled into a hug in the middle of the crosswalk, the light tempting to change. They stood there even though the light changed. Horns honked and angry drivers shouted expletives, but neither heard them. For no one was allowed in their secret world. Once they left each other's arms, they continued their walk back to the base, this time, hand in hand.  
--

**Hey guys, this is the first glimpse of Zack and Aeris' relationship! Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is long, in my opinion, and yes, the next chapter will involve the Ball...Yay! Anyway, please please please Review…..I miss reviews popping up in my e-mail box (sad face) I appreciate all my readers and thank you for taking the time to read….tootles**

**jazzy**


	13. Rolling

Chapter 12

The door creaked open as a happy Lieutenant popped his head in with a croissant in his mouth, "Mornin' sunshine. How 'bout some breakfast?" Zack wandered into the room and heard a small scream and the shower turn off. After the rustling of clothes stopped, the door slowly opened and the flower girl walked out. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and her clothes sloppily adorned her.

"Zack! What are you doing here!" Zack cocked his head to the side, "Since when did I need a reason?" Aeris slipped a small smile through her lips and walked over to sit next to Zack. He placed the box of doughnuts on the coffee table in the living room as he finished his croissant. She eyed the box filled with sweets that tempted her and shifted her focus on Zack who happened to be handing her an apple fritter.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Are you wanting me to wear a dress or a potato sack tonight?" Confusion filled his face. "Zack, the ball?" A muffled 'oh' was heard as he continued to commit a doughnut massacre. She stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to get some tea. She noticed that the sound of eating stopped and it was complete silence. Worried, she looked over the counter to see where Zack was but no one was there. A pair of arms jumped out behind her and pulled her into a hug, causing her to squeal.

"You smell nice." The low, soft voice serenaded her ear. Zack planted a light kiss on her neck causing her to let out a sigh. He held her against him while slowly swaying, nuzzling her neck as she made the tea.

"Do you do this to all your recruits?"

Zack laughed, "Only to the pretty ones." He removed his arms and returned to the couch with Aeris close at his heels.

The Soldier put his feet on the coffee table, "I have to go get a check-up today. It shouldn't take too long though."

"When do we need to be at the ball?" Aeris looked over at Zack ponder the answer, "Prob'ly around 7ish but people won't start getting there till 8."

Aeris shifted with her tea, "Who is the General bringing?" Zack shook his head, "I dunno, he wouldn't tell me." A sting of jealousy bit her heart.

_Why am I feeling like this! I'm here with Zack and I..I.. I can't have feelings for Sephiroth! Well it isn't like Zack and I are dating and I'm sure it's probably just Sephiroth's looks that I like…right?_

"Well, I better get going," Zack stood up and grabbed the doughnut box, "For the road." He flashed his heart melting smile and excused himself. Aeris finished her tea in silence.

Precise and lethal. That was what his father told him to be when shooting. He always heard while growing up that being accurate is better than being precise. They were wrong. Only fools strive to be accurate.

_It's better to hit the wrong spot several times than hit the right spot once. _

He slowly shined his rifle. He placed it back in the rifle case and looked at the picture of his father he taped inside of it. He felt his emotions stir as he looked at his father's gun. It was beautiful. So many memories were etched in that rifle, both good and bad. He sighed and shut the case, pushing it back underneath his bed. He stretched out on the uncomfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered to Aeris. To those days of invasion. To those days of death. The secret he was hiding from her ate him up on the inside. He told her that Shinra killed his parents.

If only that was the truth.

"Tell me darling, why must you be so…distant?" A voluptuous woman said in a thick Slavic accent as she sat on the edge of the General's desk trying hard to distract the man from his work. Accepting that he would give no reply, she slid off the desk and positioned herself behind his chair. She gently touched his leather shoulder, slowly dragging her venomous hand up to his neck as she made her way down to the v of his chest. He tensed at the uninvited touch as he shrugged her hand off. Before anymore words were spoken a soft knock on the door broke up the intensity.

"Enter." The woman shivered at his voice, wishing she could hear it more _intimately_.

"Sephiroth," the man looked between him and the woman, "am I interrupting anything?"

"No not at all. What can I do for you?" The man looked again at the woman, signaling for her to take her leave. With unspoken agitation, she left.

"I see you have the new scientist pawing at you."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Now Angeal, you should know me better than that."

Angeal scratched his chin, "You like experienced women Seph, and by the looks of it she can easily rival Scarlet." Both the men shuddered at that offending name, "Anya is a knock out though. Men would kill to be with her and look at you, she can't keep her hands off of you. Besides, I don't think you could handle a kind, sweet girl. You would probably terrify her." Angeal laughed in a soft, joking manner. Sephiroth lowered his eyes to his desk.

_Aeris. _

Sephiroth felt a pain in his chest, one that reminded him he only wanted what he could never have. Angeal felt the atmosphere of the room darken, "So, who are you going to the ball with anyway?" Sephiroth looked up at Angeal, "I have no choice but to go with Anya."

"What about Tammy?"

"Taken."

"Mariska?"

"Taken."

Angeal thought for a moment, "What about that girl you have been training?"

_Taken_

"I believe Zackary is escorting her." Angeal smiled, the puppy finally made a good choice. "That leaves me with Anya."

Angeal stood up to leave, "Don't get caught in her trap." Sephiroth scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

_What...trap?_

The raven haired Soldier mouthed the words to his favorite song as he entered the clinic. As he approached the sign-in desk he saw the most beautiful woman in a lab coat reprimanding the desk clerk. After several apologies, the desk attendant turned her attention to Zack.

"Lieutenant Fair," her voice was shaking slightly, "Professor Hojo has been expecting you. Unfortunately he is tied up in a meeting with the President so his assistant will be tending to you."

Zack sat down and waited patiently for the nurse to call him back. He looked over to the nervous cadet sitting beside him.

"Heya, what are you in for?" Zack snickered at his dry humor

_Kinda makes it sound like a prison…bleh. _

The cadet looked at Zack with big blue eyes, "I'm due for a mako treatment sir." Zack nodded in understanding, "Say, what is your name kid?"

"Cloud Strife sir." Zack smiled and tousled the boy's hair.

"Lieutenant Fair? We are ready for you." Zack looked back to the cadet, "Don't worry Cloud. It's not too bad." Zack lied but Cloud smiled and he followed the nurse.

Walking into the room he glanced at Hojo's assistant, noting it was the same woman who was previously scolding the woman at the desk. _I got a bad feeling about this girl._ Zack made his way over to the table, taking a little hop to sit on top. The nurses left him and the beauty alone.

"Zack Fair huh, Second in Command to the General himself. What an honor." Zack's stomach dropped as he heard her voice. She turned around and looked into his eyes, into his soul. Her black hair was in a sleek ponytail, stopping mid-back. Her slightly tanned skin complimented her deep blue eyes. Zack admired a woman who could put make-up on in a way that made him want to pull her into bed. Knowing what he was thinking, the woman seductively undressed him with her eyes.

"Miss," Zack looked at her ID badge, "Miss Anya, we should…uh…you should go ahead with my exam."

"It will be my pleasure. Now, undress." Zack's eyes widened at her command. Even though it was routine he felt guilty. When finished undressing down to his moogle boxers, he again sat on the table. Anya took his blood pressure and temperature before grabbing the stethoscope. She positioned it over his lungs and then his heart.

"What's wrong Lieutenant? Your heart beats fast, no? Are you…nervous?" Quickly she wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and stepped towards Zack. In defense he raised his arms to hold her back. Not thinking where he placed his hands, he heard her purr. Trying to remove his hands from her chest turned out to be a battle lost. She positioned herself between his legs and kissed his ear. His breathing hastened but he could not move. He was paralyzed by her. She moved his hands and placed them on her hips, leaning in close enough for him to feel her breath on his lips.

"Anya, this isn't right." She pulled him closer to her body, "What makes this wrong? Do you have someone _special?_" Zack tried to think, he couldn't. What was her name? What did she look like? What did she smell like? Before he could answer those questions she closed the distance. His mind went numb.

A muffled voice caused the preying woman to break the sensual kiss.

"Ah Sephiroth, about time you showed up." It was Hojo's voice that was permeating through the door.

"So the old kook is back from the meeting." Mumbling to herself she pulled out a mirror to check her smeared lips. Zack sat there, dazed.

"Let's get this over with Professor." The deep husky voice replied. When Anya made herself presentable, she grabbed both sides of Zack face and glared at him, "This is just between us." She let herself out of the room and a muted greeting to the General was heard.

Zack pulled himself out of his daze. _ Her name is Aeris._

Slipping the metal bars through the small piecing, Aeris looked at herself one last time. Her hair consisted of a ravishing up-do with little pale pink flowers peeking out amongst the silky strands. Pleased with her appearance she walked over to the bed where her dress was lying. She carefully stepped into the green sea of silk and latched the hook, brushing away the wrinkled waves of the dress. She stretched tall and elegantly, looking at the mirror one last time. Her mouth opened as a forgetful sigh escaped her soft lips. Running to the bed side table, she pulled out a little mahogany box that was beaten and charred, looking as if it has gone through several wars. Upon releasing the hatch a beautiful glisten of diamonds met her eyes, causing them to sparkle radiantly. Hearing the soft click of the clasp she turned to the full length mirror one last time, taking a long judgmental look at herself.

"Miss Aeeerrriiisss." Aeris giggled at her date yelling through the door. Not wanting Zack to wait any longer she opened the door. Her heart sped up when she saw him in his dress uniform. The black uniform was tailored to perfection. He wore few medals on the single breasted jacket but he did not look less powerful. His hair was slicked back underneath his black hat which carried the Shin-Ra logo.

Zack's heart skipped a beat when he took Aeris' beauty in, "You look…stunning." A pang of guilt hit him hard. _What do I do? Should I tell her? Not now…I would hate to ruin this for her. What if Anya is at the ball? Dammit Zack pull yourself together. Why feel guilty? Aeris and I aren't exclusive…_ He mentally slapped himself for the last statement he thought. He threw his rendezvous with that scientist on the back burner as he held out an arm to Aeris.

"Ready to go ma'am?" Zack beamed a smile at her. "Yes Lieutenant, I am."

Voices boomed around the room. People were smiling, drinking, and having a pretty damn good time. The ornate ballroom was two stories, both including a bar. The second story was more an observation deck than anything for it looked down into the golden ballroom. It was currently adorned with tables and chairs, put in precise locations to accommodate several hundred guests. Zack made his way around the floor as he greeted the high-end guests. President Shin-Ra requested everyone be seated as the meal begun. Aeris followed Zack to the lieutenants table which held an assortment of beautiful dresses.

"Seriously, these things get more and more boring. Where is all the fun?" Aeris turned her attention to a petite girl sitting next to her. The look on Aeris' face was the fuel for the girl's laughter. "These balls are all the same. People eat, drink, stumble around on the dance floor and pass out," she paused and glanced at Aeris, "I'm Carlie by the way." The red head smiled widely at Aeris, "It's nice to meet you Carlie; I'm Aeris." A curt nod was given in understanding, "So tell me Aeris, how were you able to catch a guy like Lieutenant Fair?" A blush raced across the delicate cheeks of the flower girl, "he is training me to be a Soldier." It took all of Carlie's might to keep from spewing her wine all over the table. "You are the new Soldier candidate?" Her abrupt jolt earned glares from the people at the table. Aeris nodded, "yup. He's taking real good care of me," she turned her head and looked at Zack. Her heart beat quickened. The mixed feelings she felt for Zack consumed her. Noticing her staring, Zack met her eyes and smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Affection roared in Zack's eyes, drawing Aeris closer to him. Nodding in reply to his question, Aeris turned her attention back on her new acquaintance. She gasped as she felt his hand covered hers underneath the table. She picked up the conversation with Carlie shortly after.

Dinner was finally served in the ballroom. The President stood up to announce a toast, clanging his knife on his wine glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast this evening," the talking slowly quieted expect from some murmurs here and there, "I toast to the strength and success of Soldier! This army makes me a proud man. I've put my best efforts into making this military a part of this company and I tell you all, I do not regret creating it. But, with great power such as Soldier it needed a leader to tame and build it into what it is today. I would like to propose this toast to the great General Sephiroth!" Shouts and cheers bounced around the room. Aeris craned her neck to see the General and what she saw destroyed her. There sitting beside him was a drop dead gorgeous woman who happened to be hanging all over him.

Zack sensed sadness with Aeris and squeezed her hand gently as he leaned over to her, "What's wrong?" Aeris just shook her head and smiled, "Absolutely nothing." That answer would have worked for a normal man, but not a Soldier. He could tell that she was lying. _Why must you hide from me Aeris?_ The dinner continued on and all the couples at the table were jovially chatting.

"So Carlie, how did you meet your date?" Aeris asked curiously.

Stealing a glance from her escort she smiled, "We ran into each other at the Gold Saucer. He was on a vacation and I was selling tickets to the gondola. He came up to me alone and asked for two tickets. I asked if it was for his girlfriend and he said yes," she paused and dreamily sighed, "and as he stepped in the gondola, he pulled me in with him!"

"When you tell that story you make it seem like I forced you against your will." Her date chimed in for the first time tonight.

"Rex, let me dream 'kay?" A mischievous grin graced her face.

"…no. What had happened was I bought two tickets for a friend because he was down at the races with his girlfriend right? Well, I walked up to Carlie and asked for the tickets and she immediately started to worship me and…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Chuckles pierced her ears. Rex playfully winked and leaned over and kissed her.

"I instantly forgive you." A giggle slipped past Aeris' lips.

The guests were all ushered to the second floor of the ballroom as the waiters rushed to clear the dance floor of tables. Rex and Zack trotted to the bar and ordered a drink, leaving Aeris and Carlie to wander the crowd of people.

"Who is that chick with the General Zack?" Zack nearly choked on his drink as images of what happened earlier flooded his mind.

"She is Hojo's new apprentice. I've never met anyone so…belligerent. My advice to you is just to steer clear of the broad, she's no good man." Zack polished off his drink and ordered another one hoping to drink his pains away. Without knowing he was staring at Aeris. It seemed that her aura always captivated him. A throaty 'humph' was then drowned by sharp alcohol.

After chit chatting for a while the ballroom floor was cleared out and people proceeded to dance. Grabbing Aeris by her thin waist Zack led her to a secluded spot on the dance floor. His arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her close to his chest. He inhaled her sweet scent of innocent flowers and nuzzled into her hair.

"Hey Aeris?" The angel looked up and captured his eyes, eagerly awaiting his words. Zack took a deep breath in and he continued to sway her, "I think we should- uh- ya know." The words were there but the memory was with Anya. _Screw Anya, my heart belongs with Aeris! _As he pulled himself from his thoughts he met the eyes, once again, of a confused girl.

"What is it Zack?"

He cleared his voice, "I think we should – ouch!" He turned around and looked at Angeal who hit him on the shoulder and winked.

"You think we should what Zack?"

"I think we should date. "

Aeris' mouth gapped. Did he really just say that? Her eyes widened as her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Um I mean….well…" he continued to stammer, "I really like you Aeris. You are unlike any girl…I mean woman I've ever met." His eyes locked on to hers but the usual vibrant green eyes had a mist of confusion swirling inside of them. Zack let his arms slowly unwind from his beloved's hips and took a deep breath.

She wanted to cry. She didn't know if she was joy or sadness but she needed that release. When she regained herself she let out a soft 'I'm sorry' to Zack and walked out onto the balcony, leaving Zack alone…again.

She paced on the balcony trying to clear her mind. Soft yet heavy footsteps broke her from her thoughts. .

"Is something wrong Aeris?" The dark husky voice called to her. Unstable eyes looked onto the calm violet eyes. Still, she couldn't muster enough strength to say anything to him. She heard a laugh come from the man's throat and she turned around to gaze at the moon.

"You want to know something?" His voice closed in on her. She unconsciously nodded her head as she felt his hand upon her shoulder.

"The feelings you have for both men are felt in vain."

Her eyebrows scrunched up in aggravation, "W-what?"

The man gently turned her around so he could see her face, "Aeris, you know in your heart that you cannot love both. You know what will come of it. But as fate will have it, you must choose. Don't let the best apple fall from the tree."

"But how do I know?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You will know when one outshines the other."

A smile broke on her face, "You must be Angeal."

The man mirrored her smile, "how do you know?"

"I've heard from Zack you have the most wisdom. I can see why he looks up to you." Angeal shook his head, "the puppy needs a lot of direction and guidance but he is always looking out for the good of others. If you would pardon me Miss Aeris I need to get back to dancing and I believe you have unfinished business." With a curt nod he made his way back inside the building. It only took her a few minutes to follow his lead.

Zack was sitting at the bar downing yet another drink as he felt someone sit down next to him. He shifted his eyes over to see his General.

"I saw what happened. Angeal went to talk to Aeris." Zack lowered his head in rejection, "don't worry Zack, you just can't rush into these kinds of things from what I've heard." Zack new Sephiroth was one person who never had relationships, just sex. "I just feel so stupid. I probably freaked her out. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Don't beat yourself up Zack," Sephiroth motioned for the bartender to get him a drink. "Seph I can't take this, I'm going back to the barracks." Sephiroth didn't try to stop him. Moments after Zack left he saw Aeris approaching him.

"Do you know where Zack is? I can't find him anywhere."

"He told me he was going back to the barracks." Aeris stood there staring at him. "Well, are you going to escort me or not?" He nearly choked on his drink and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Knowing that she will not stop bugging him until she got her way, he stood up and lead the way.

Zack was stumbling around the hallway trying to get to the exit. His vision began to blur as he was slowly losing his ability to stand up straight. _What the hell? What's…going on? Alcohol shouldn't get me this bad._

His attempts to walk failed and he slumped up against a wall.

"This is your chance to go and claim what's yours." The words softly fell from the temptress lips as she spoke to her comrade. She returned her gaze to the victim who was then trying to stand back up. The sound of approaching footsteps paralyzed Zack. His mind began to register the sound of the footfalls, "that's defiantly not a man."

"Hello Zack, I was wondering when we would be able to be alone." The voice was quickly at his ears and a body was pressed up against his.

Heavy breathing muffled her words, "I'm taking you away from her. You belong to me Zack." She forced her lips on his while holding his body with her own. Zack managed to break the kiss and regain his balance; swiveling his body around to where she was backed to the wall. He grabbed her wrist to hold her in place as she began to kiss him again. Nothing could be felt except lips clinging on to his and her body once again pressing against his. He struggled to get away from her but as luck would find it she had him trapped with her leg wrapped around his hips. His heart sped up when he heard a soft cry from a familiar voice. The woman pushed him off and his eyes slowly met devastated green eyes that were crying. He didn't know what hurt worse, seeing the girl of his dreams cry or seeing his General flare up.

_Shit._

He wanted to run away. He wanted to run away fast. Either that or shrink into the nothingness that was soon to become his existence. As he began to search for words to try to express his emotions the memories of Aeris tore through his mind, the only ones he saw were the ones of the pain he caused her. He knew this was too far deep.

"I-I." Zack started.

The woman smirked as she kissed Zack's cheek, "Looks like he prefers women to girls," her eyes pierced Aeris'. Aeris finally looked at the trouble maker.

Red hair.

"I hate to leave so soon but I have prior engagements. I hope this all works out for you _Aeris._" The words flowed through the air as the red head began to walk past Aeris.

She leaned into Aeris' ear and muttered, "this is all your fault ya' know." Those words were the last sound she heard from the familiar woman.

All eyes were on Aeris and she felt it. This isn't like the time she overheard Zack talking to Sephiroth about how stubborn she was. This is like a suicide. This really was all her fault. She slowly began to walk but she didn't stop. She walked past Zack without even a look. Zack turned his head as he saw her reach the door. She stopped and took a breath, "General, I will not be returning to the barracks." A nod from Sephiroth was all she needed to walk out the door. Zack's head was bowed. For once he felt she would never return.

His puppy dog eyes approached Sephiroth begging for a solution, "I have nothing to say." His last hope turned on his heel and returned to the festivities.

Zack walked outside in hopes of finding Aeris. He sighed and looked at the moon. "Maybe I could ask around and see where she went. But where do I start? I'm sure Angeal told me a lecture about something like this." He pursed his lips as he recalled his mentor's guidance. Giving up he began to search for a lost soul.

Jagged breathing signaled the pedestrians to move aside. The pounding of soft flesh on the pavement was her new heartbeat. The sounds of expletives showered her but she was too focused on going nowhere to listen. She wanted to go home but she was sure her mother would ask too many questions about her disappearance. The murky air of the slums now poisoned her lungs as if trying to asphyxiate her. She wanted to die. Buildings were a blur and people were nothing but space as her feelings destroyed her. It was time she ended it all.

_Water_

She heard her name called out and stopped running.

"Please…I'm so sorry. Stop running!" Zack stood bent over grabbing his knees as he tried to gasp for breath.

_Sorry Zack, I've come this far, there is no turning back._

"I will never stop running Zack!"

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams  
Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

She took off again. This time she knew this was her decision. The buildings and people flew by faster and faster. But she knew Zack was behind her.

"_No problem." Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

All those times they trained together she felt so inferior. She knew she didn't belong with them. She never did anything right. It was evident to her that her failure annoyed them, it was etched in their faces and heard in their conversations.

_Once more, once more.  
"I'll also roll today,"  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning_

Most of the time she faked her smile because the turmoil raged in her body. She forced herself to wake up. She forced herself to eat. She forced herself to learn. Each day she pressed on trying to show others she wasn't going to quit.

"_Are you better now?"  
"It's still a ways off; I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now."_

The gate out of the slums approached quickly. She was almost out of her hell. Not watching where she was going she staggered into a child, knocking him over. She stopped to gaze down with sorrow filled eyes as if to apologize. She raised her head up as she saw Zack break through a crowd of people, his eyes calling her. She glanced back at the child but instead of helping him she took off running. She remembered her goals and her dreams. To be married, to have a family, to grow flowers for the rest of her life. She lost her sight of her future so why should she keep going?

_Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors  
Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending._

She didn't realize where she was until her bare feet touched sand. She made it to her grave. Zack's weighted breathing told her it's not over yet.

"_No problem." Was murmured, but those words were lost.  
How are you going to turn out good?  
Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

"I'm almost there," she thought as she continued to run to the ocean.

"Aeris! Wait! I can't lose you!" Zack's dirty face was being cleaned by his pure tears.

_Once more, once more.  
Somehow I'm rolling.  
That girl said, That girl said  
Repeating silent words with meaning_

Her feet touched water. It began splashing her. The waves she saw from the distance scared her but she felt comfort in them for they would cradle her.

"_Are you better now?"  
"Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now."_

She was going to prove herself now. Prove to Zack that she would no longer take this abuse. The water was now at her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand reach out to grab her but she swiftly dodged it but the second she did a second hand grabbed her.

_Once more, once more.  
"I'll also roll today,"  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with a smile_

She knew she stood no chance against Zack yet she fought hard. Her breath was ragged and short, tears were pouring from her eyes. She broke Zack's grasp and dove into the ocean. Water was choking her as she swallowed it. Finally she felt how weak she was. She was out of energy. It was time for her to drift into the unknown. She descended underneath the water and remembered how she felt when Zack pushed her in the pool. This time she was going to hold out until the end. No more air was left as she began to try to search for breaths that weren't there. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body touched the bottom of the sea bed.

Zack rushed in after her, he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her this way. He would rather her scream at him and hate him every day of his life than to make him suffer by her death. He too was out of energy, but his feelings for Aeris fueled him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly resurfaced still fighting the waves.

"_Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?"  
I wanna stop my breathing, now._

He threw her down on the sand and immediately attempted to resuscitate her. Ocean water mixed with his tears as he pushed on her heart.

"I can't live without you."

He breathed his air into her

"I love you…"

He began to panic. His hands pumped harder and his breath was deeper as he again pushed it into her lungs. He couldn't get another breath. He was out of energy. All he could do was watch as his sweetheart died before his eyes. His face cringed as he began to sob, his chest heaving furiously.

The sound of coughing made him look up with hope filled eyes. She was coughing up water. He grabbed her and held her as she took a sweet breath. Her eyes slowly focused on him. She wanted to pull away.

_He saved me again. Am I really that worthless that he wanted to…save me?_

"Aeris…Aeris…don't ever do that again." He rocked with her in his arms.

She inhaled, "Za..ck. Don't…d..o this…to me." Zack nuzzled her cheek.

He paused, "I made you want to kill yourself…"

Aeris stared at his eyes while silent moments passed, "Did..I ever..tell you…how beauti…ful your eyes..are?"

He shook his head, "why are you avoiding the statement?" He cocked his head to the side.

Guilt. It was running though her body now. The look on his face spoke a thousand words, none she knew. Her breathing returned to normal. She moved stray wet strands of hair from her face. She untangled herself from Zack and sat on her knees in front of him.

"I think we should go get out of these wet –"

"Shut up." Zack's voice chilled her to her bone. He was upset. He reached over and grabbed her shoulders.

"I didn't kiss her I swear! If that is why you tried to kill yourself than I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault!"

"Why were you holding her then?"

Zack shook his head in disbelief. "I swear on my honor as a Soldier that I did not kiss her." She closed her eyes and her heart began to ache. Zack saw the emotion on her face and reached over and grabbed her hands, "Do you think I would ask you to date me and then go off with another girl?" She quickly met his eyes and then started at their intertwined hands.

_I feel…I feel.._

Her thoughts were shattered as warm lips encircled hers. She couldn't help but close her eyes. As the kiss deepened she felt his hand move up her arm and brush against her cheek. She had never felt so…wanted. Just as quick as the kiss started it had ended. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She could barely hear him speak.

"Let's go home."

WOOOOW…It's been 2 years since I've updated! So so so sorry. Life got hectic once I started college and working :/ BUUUT I'm back now! I'm a little rusty with writing now since I haven't had time but hopefully I can start improving again! This chapter is kinda thrown together but I will fix it in the future. Enjoy and pleaaase review!

Song is Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku. I highly suggest looking this song up.


	14. The Spice of Life

Chapter 13

Aeris' eyes fluttered open at the sound of breathing. She began to recognize her surroundings. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and light puffs of air tickled the back of her neck. With a wary eye she glanced at the clock and immediately jumped out of the bed murmuring softly about how late she was. Peeping from the sheets was a mound of black shaggy hair which soon opened his eyes and watched his new love trip and struggle with her uniform. The sheets gasped under his body which caused her to stop, "We didn't do anything last night right?" She was now rushing into the kitchen for a quick breakfast which left the Soldier curious.

"No, I don't think so. I can't even remember falling asleep here either. By the way," he saw her dart into the bathroom, "Why are you rushing? It's the weekend. Come back to bed?" She paused.

_Come back to bed._

His words made her blush. She wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or excitement. Even though she was an innocent flower girl she always dreamt of waking up next to someone she adored. He caught her deep in thought and gave a handsome smile. The bed creaked as he rolled his body over and motioned for her to join him in the empty spot.

She stood for a minute and began to weigh her options but duty took over, "Sorry Zack, the General said he would train me today to make up for the day he was on the mission." Zack moan and rolled over in her bed, "Fine, I will just stay here." Aeris giggled at his child-like tone of voice.

"You really are just a playful puppy Zack." He scoffed at her and she walked over to him and leaned over to kiss him.

"I forgive you." Aeris smiled and looked at the clock once again

"I'm glad you forgive me but Sephiroth isn't as merciful." Zack peered at the clock and waved her off.

She turned down the hall that she once found herself at when Sephiroth caught her spying and rushed up to speak with the secretary, "Can you please inform the General that his student is waiting for him?"

The secretary smiled, "I'm sorry miss but the General just left about ten minutes ago. He won't be back until Wednesday."

Aeris' face scrunched up in confusion, "What should I do then, he is supposed to train me today." The secretary just stared at her. Aeris shook her head and apologized, "Is there a number I can reach him on?" She began to thumb through her papers on her desk and found something with scribbling on it, "Oh, it seems that you will be training with Sergeant Miller." She handed the note to Aeris, "His office is down this hall to the left. Have a good day." The secretary clearly announced that she did not want to be troubled with Aeris' problems. She sighed and made her way to Sergeant Miller's office.

Looking at the note she was sure that it was Sephiroth's handwriting but why wouldn't he contact her about this quick decision? She reached her hand up to knock on the door but was startled as she heard a loud crash in the room and then cursing. She pressed her ear up against the door and was able to distinguish two voices which one seemed to solely do the talking. A "Get out" was heard and she immediately backed off the door as it opened and a frightened cadet with blonde hair ran out. She looked at Miller and her jaw hung open.

"What yer looking at? I gotta control those dainty princesses somehow ha ha ha," He picked up some rubble off the floor which was the evidence of the crash, "Come on in sweetheart, don't be shy. The General told me I will be taking charge of your training until he gets back from whatever the hell he is doing," he gestured to the couch, "Have a seat so we can discuss some shit." Aeris began to reconsider his offer but he pulled her inside and sat her down. She looked up at him and began to take his appearance in. He looked different then the time she saw him at the training pool. He had on a black tracksuit which had yellow stripes down the sides of the arms and legs. Over his heart there was the Shin-Ra logo elegantly stitched. Right underneath the logo was the word _Sergeant_ in yellow. His bright blue eyes stared at her in observation.

"You sure don't seem to be the same person he told me 'bout. He said you'd be talking my damn ear off about shit that don't even matter! Hurrah!" He hiked up his pant legs and sat down, "Tell me 'bout yourself missy."

"Uhh…mmm...well..."

"Well holy cannoli, she does have a vocal box." Aeris pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, I'm sure you know my name is Aeris."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah he just referred to you as flower girl. Said you use to grow flowers in the slums. HA! Where did he get a load of that horse dukey from?" Aeris knitted her eyebrows together as she stared holes into the dark haired sergeant.

"Ah, this must be the temper he is talkin' bout. No worries, 'minds me of my daughters. I got 3 of 'em. Would you like to see 'em?" This man seemed to be more laid back than any of the other officials she ran into. Much more relaxed than Sephiroth anyway. He stood up and retrieved a picture from his desk and walked over to her, "This here is the oldest Helen. The one in the middle is the youngest and her name is Anna. This one right here is the middle child, her name is Gina. The woman behind them all is the boss Josephine. Love her to death."

"They are all so beautiful you must feel like the luckiest man alive."

He snorted, "I sure don't. Those baby girls are growing up all too fast and I'm stuck here while they are getting those boyfriend fellas. Breaks my heart to be away from them." He let out a short laugh, "You're alright in my book missy, not sure what the General was complaining 'bout. We will get along jus' fine. So how 'bout some training? " Aeris stood and nodded.

_So he complained about me…he's such an asshole…An asshole that has a body of a god and hair like silk…and eyes like…I'm hopeless. I've got a man in my bed and another on my mind. _

"Hurrah! Let's get some motion on the potion and do this do diddly thing!" She smirked at his word choice. Seems like nothing he says makes sense but at least he has a soul.

* * *

A soft murmur of voices bounced around the room like a ping pong contest. A select few professionals lined the table filling every seat. Shinra stood at the foot of the conference room table and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. May I remind you that this meeting is confidential in all aspects which is why only a select few were asked to join today. Now you all must be questioning why I have called this meeting? I thought long and hard about this company and its Soldier program and I asked myself 'What could I do to make it more fierce than it already is'. That was a hard question to answer since Soldier already has acquired an insurmountable amount of prestige for the 1st class Soldiers and its renown indestructible General but what is it missing? After countless hours of thinking I have discovered that it does not have an espionage class." He knew this would startle people, which it did. "Now bear in mind the Shinra Company does have its Turk division but it is clearly separated from the Soldier division and that creates tension on the battlefield. With this new class I predict shorter missions and fewer casualties considering the fact that it will be a one man show. Now the reason this is a very private meeting is this: The less people who knows the better. I have asked General Sephiroth to collect some candidates he feels are up to par with the prerequisites. I'm sure you all have questions." His eyes shifted around the room.

"How exactly is this going to profit Shinra?" Scarlet spoke up.

"This is going to benefit us because instead of risking 100 lives we are risking one." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Shinra just didn't want to have to pay for everything that comes with a Soldiers death and he knew it. As a General it was his duty to care for his army but Shinra lacked that compassion.

"Who is going to head the unit?" Heidegger scoffed

Shinra crossed his arms behind his back, "I haven't quite decided yet but it will be a member of soldier nonetheless." He glanced over at Sephiroth expectantly.

"If you think I have the time or patience to set up an espionage unit you are quite mistaken President. I have soldiers to train."

"You won't have any soldiers to train if you refuse. I'm sure we can work something out don't you think?" Sephiroth clenched his jaw. Threatening his job is one thing Sephiroth could not handle.

"How are we going to afford this? We have weapons to make, equipment to obtain- you must be thinking we are pulling money out of our asses."

"My dear Scarlet you have no faith in me. We have the budget for it. I've already made the appropriate cuts."

"I am actually quite interested to see how this turns out. It may be for the best." Lazard crossed his legs.

"Then it is settled. I will update you all confidentially about our progress. Meeting is adjourned. General might I have a word with you?" Sephiroth stayed in his chair and leaned it back. The room was cleared and Shinra sat back down in his chair.

"Who are you to think you won't be a part of this?" Shinra firmly asked

"It is simple; with all the training, office work, lab testing, and my own personal training I just do not have the adequate time to peruse this venture of yours- as interesting as it is." Shinra leaned back in his chair imitating Sephiroth.

"What will it take? A raise? Another office worker? More Vacation time?" Sephiroth scoffed. He never received vacation time to begin with.

"No lab tests." Shinra took a deep breath and shook his head

"Sephiroth I couldn't possibly allow that. We run those tests to keep you safe."

Sephiroth leaned forward and crossed his arms, "You run those test so you can figure out how to make more of me," Shinra shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Sephiroth wasn't as stupid as Shinra possibly thought. "Look, I'm not asking for much. Just bi-annual checkups is all I need. If something goes wrong I will tend to it as needed but extra lab visits will not make this process easy. I desire only this President, nothing more." Shinra thought hard for a moment. He began to nod slowly and unsurely, "Alright. As long as you confirm your involvement."

"Yes."

Shinra cleared his throat, "Good. Who are your selections thus far?" Sephiroth laid folders out on the table, "Aiden Strutters, Dominic Birchfield, London Missurani, and Zackary Fair for now." The president glossed over the files quickly.

"Alright General, I trust your judgment so I approve. I will notify them and you will begin teaching them. I figure you would know the most about creeping around am I wrong?" Shinra laughed, "You are dismissed General. Please begin to construct weapon and equipment blueprints that you see fit. Also work hand in hand with Scarlet for the weapons. You have until Friday to give her the blueprints." Sephiroth nodded and stood up, "One more thing sir." Shinra glanced at him, "I want Angeal Hewley to be my equivalent in this. I want him as a right-hand man." Shinra nodded, "Very well. Shall I notify him for you?"

"No, I will do it myself." Sephiroth gave a small bow and walked outside the conference room. Right as the door shut he closed his eyes.

_How the hell do I make a gun_

* * *

"One, two, three."

Stomp. Stomp. Crash

"One, two, three."

Stumble. Trip. Fall

"One, two-."

Groan, Grumble

Sgt. Miller began to understand what Sephiroth was dealing with. This girl still isn't coordinated. Over and over again he was teaching this girl one maneuver and two hours have passed and Aeris showed no signs of improvement. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the slump on the floor. He felt a familiar pang in his heart.

"Aeris come on now get it together. I'm here to help ya' but you gotta help yourself first! Now stop looking like a homeless Moogle and get yourself in the game!"

"Are you a Sergeant or a Coach?" Her frustrated eyes looked on his and he actually felt intimidated. He held out his hand to her, "Look missy, I usually don't stand for that time of sorry assed attitude but I see you are tryin' hard. Let's take a break from combat. Did the Gen' ever teach you what to do on the battlefield in case of an emergency?"

Aeris' eyes widened, "Battlefield! I don't want anything to do with that! I didn't sign up to be on the battlefield." The Sergeant stared at her blankly, "Missy you signed up for Soldier did you not?"

"Well I- um- It wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault? Drop down and give me 500 soldier!"

"But...but"

"NOW!" Aeris positioned herself into a pushup and began to proceed as she heard him say a soft 'sorry ass'. A foot on her back stopped her, "You don't go down 'till I tell ya to! Ready? And down!" Aeris looked at him without moving.

He put his hands on his hips, "See, this is the part, right here, where you lower your body to the floor. Then once you do that you push yourself back up to the starting position and say ONE really loud? Ok? Got it? Let's try this again. Ready? And down!" Aeris didn't budge. Sergeant Miller gave her a blank stare as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What? Now you are just agitatin' me."

She looked over her shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you would remove your foot." He stomped his foot down and gawked at her, "Thank you very much sergeant. And I would also much prefer to go at my own pace so if you would like me to do this properly you would go sit down." He was amused and astonished. He shrugged and sat down not wanting to argue with the woman, "You know, I could reprimand you to the General for your behavior." His voice was full of amusement. Aeris was only on number 4 and she was shaking, "But I won't 'cause you got spunk and I like it. Now as for what I was saying about the battlefield, allotta shit goes down there and someone always needs to be alert with what is going on to the surrounding squad members. Say for instance Lieutenant Fair was to get his head blown off what would you do?" Aeris froze in terror. The image of Zack being killed haunts her every day. She would want nothing more than Zack to not be in Soldier anymore. Sergeant Miller saw the expression on her face, "You need to be careful about relationships 'round here girly. You gotta avoid anything that have the potential to stifle a soldier's prowess," he pushed up his chest with pride, "You get him off focus he might mess up big time and you might find yourself searching for his tags." Aeris eyes saddened and she nodded. He decided to relieve her of her pushups.

He stood up energetically, "Come on sweetheart; let's go run some laps 'till we throw up breakfast, lunch, and dinner…from yesterday! Hurrah!" Aeris watched him rush to the door. She hit her head in annoyance, "Come on flower girl let's put some pep in that sour step of yours!" She grudgingly stood and followed him yet again.

* * *

"So what you are telling me is Shinra is developing an espionage division?" Angeal sat his mug down on the table in front of him. Sephiroth continued to pace in front of the window. Angeal looked up at the ceiling a stared for a couple of seconds knowing this would attract Sephiroth's attention. Sephiroth paused, "Care to explain?" Angeal let out a short laugh, "You know this might be a possible challenge for us. Think about it, as an espionage unit we will have to infiltrate from above." He looked back at Sephiroth who was intently staring at him, "We are Soldiers Sephiroth. We don't know how to be covert- that's what the Turks are for." Sephiroth turned his back to Angeal, "I understand but the President made a valid point. The Turks and Soldiers operate on different standards and we don't necessarily agree with the Turks. Instead of using Turks we might as well use Soldier operatives. I don't feel that the Turks have the ability that top Soldiers do to carry out these certain types of missions."

Angeal shifted on the couch, "But they do their job just fine. They are assassins, they are the espionage." He reached for his coffee.

"I understand. But there are things that even Turks can't do that Soldiers can."

Angeal smirked and leaned toward Sephiroth, "And what's that?"

"Well, I'm not sure." He walked over to his desk and leaned on the front of it, "I was hoping you would fill that in for me." Angeal laughed and Sephiroth smiled. They were comfortable with each other which was saying a lot considering their ranks and the circumstances in which they met.

"Soldiers have the ability to fight under several conditions. Turks are the pampered part of Shinra."

Angeal ran his hand through his black hair, "Yeah, we do like getting are hands dirty. Alright so you've made your point. Any candidates?"

Sephiroth reached around and picked up the four folders he showed Shinra, "Here, look through them and tell me if you agree." Angeal took the folders and spread them out on the coffee table.

"Birchfield, Fair, Strutters, and Missurani." He took a minute to flip through their files, "I'd say it's quite the solid bunch. So what are our orders?"

"We are to sketch blueprints of both weapons and equipment for Scarlet to create. I've been in this army for quite some time but," he looked to the floor, his bangs covered his face, "I truly don't know much about espionage."

Angeal chewed on his lip in thinking, "Well, I would assume this is more of a competition so we can't very well go to the Turks." Sephiroth nodded. Angeal stacked the folders and stood up, "What if we go to the slums? People steal all the time. Maybe we can catch them in the act and see how they do it?" Sephiroth wrinkled his face up in disgust but he knew where Angeal was coming from.

Angeal walked up to Sephiroth and yanked his hair, "Come on you know it will be fun. When is the last time you wore something besides a Shinra outfit ne? Get changed and meet me in the lobby in thirty minutes. I'll be waiting." Angeal left and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

* * *

Zack was homesick. He sat on the soldier floor sulking on the table. He missed his family. Footsteps approaching wasn't enough to cause him to move.

"What are you doing?"

Zack sighed, "I'm sulking." He raised his head up. What he saw was questionable. Angeal was standing in front of him with dark blue jeans, a gray shirt, a black zip up hoodie jacket, and a hat that was promoting the sports team the Midgar Zoloms. Zack turned his head to the side. Angeal smirked and grabbed Zack.

"Look, don't ask questions but you are coming with me." Zack shook his head in protest but Angeal hoisted him over his shoulder and walked off to meet Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was sitting at one of the tables by the elevators in the lobby. He was wearing black loose jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a pinstriped fedora." Angeal and Zack stepped off the elevator and walked next to Sephiroth.

"Nice hat. Who'd you steal it from?"

Sephiroth smirked, "If I knew how to steal do you think we would be going through this?" Angeal laughed and Zack was confused.

"We will explain later. Right now let's head to the slums."

Upon arrival several people moved rapidly in ragged clothing. Zack looked up at Sephiroth which in turn made him uncomfortable.

"What?"

Zack gave a puppy dog look, "Where did you get that hat." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "A chick I banged got it for me." Zack nodded and silently moved away from him. After walking a few minutes they pulled off into an abandoned alley way.

"Alright Zack, here is the deal." Angeal was looking around to make sure the cost was clear. Sephiroth was blocking the entrance for security reasons, "Shinra has decided to open an espionage division and Sephiroth feels that you should be a part of it. Now the thing is we are trying to figure out what we should teach you guys in order to be successful so we are here in the slums observing theft." Zack nodded.

"Head's up. We have someone approaching a vendor." Zack and Angeal rushed up to look over Sephiroth's shoulder. Low and behold a man with his head down walked up behind the street vendor, reached over, and took some merchandise without anyone around him noticing.

"You got that Sephiroth? You try it." Sephiroth squinted his eyes at Angeal who suggested that. Angeal pushed him out of the ally way which for starters, already attracted some eyes. He regained his General like stature and walked through the crowds. He saw a booth that didn't have a merchant by it so he decided to approach it. He walked up to it and realized it was a bread vendor. He silenced his footsteps and grabbed a loaf of bread quickly and kept walking.

"Alright Zack, I'm going to try." Angeal did the same thing except it was an apple vendor. He was able to obtain two apples. Angeal and Sephiroth glanced at Zack from across the ways and signaled that it was his turn. Zack surveyed his area and found an accessory table that was being watched by an elderly woman. He began to wander over to the table when the woman wasn't looking. He loitered around then reached out and grabbed whatever he could and hastily walked off. But as soon as he placed the item in his pocket the woman stood up and cocked what Zack clearly heard was a shot gun. Sephiroth and Angeal gasped in the distance.

"What are you doing boy?" Zack began to stammer and began to back away from the old woman who was packing some heat. Zack darted off in any direction but before he knew it she called some patrol officers to run after him. Sadly enough he knew exactly who the patrol officers were and if they caught him stealing he would be done for as a ranking officer. He began to pick up his pace and jump into the shadows. He took a sharp left turn which led him into a narrow street with a dead end but he didn't have time to turn around because he could hear their voices yelling at him. His eyes locked onto a pipe that crawled straight up the wall. He jumped on it and shimmied his way to the roof but the guard saw his leg. The guard yelled at his partner to surround it but Zack didn't let that happen. He climbed back down the other side and barely missed the other guard as he ducked behind a dumpster. Once the guard passed he ran straight for another street which in turn led him straight to Sephiroth and Angeal.

"Well done. That was quite impressive. Seems like you can outrun rookie guards." Zack was panting over Angeal's voice. The old lady turned the corner and Zack's mouth opened wide. Instead of shooting him she patted Angeal on the back. Zack eyes widened, "Sorry Zack. This is Mrs. Perkins. We paid her to do that." Zack stood astonished.

"Angeal you must come and try some new coffee we just got. I'm sure you love it. You should too General." Angeal and Sephiroth both smiled agreeing as the old woman parted ways to head back to her coffee shop.

"What the-."

Angeal slapped Zack on his back, "I called her before I dragged you to the lobby. Her son runs that booth and I told her I wanted to see how fast you could run."

"How did you know I would go for her?"

Angeal grinned and ruffled his hair, "Because you have a soft spot for old women." Zack then remembered his grandmother and her cooking. Zack grunted as another wave of homesickness rushed over him.

Zack grumbled, "I'm hungry." Sephiroth and Angeal pulled out a loaf of bread and two apples. They glanced at Zack, "By the way, What did you steal?" Zack stuffed his hand into his pocket and what he brought out had both Angeal and Sephiroth in stitches. There in the palm of his hand was a miniature stuffed Moogle with a ribbon tied around its neck.

"You should keep it Zack. Maybe one day it will come in handy in the field. It will definitely scare away any enemy." Angeal gloated

Zack scoffed, "You know what I sure will! There is a use for it and I will prove it to you." Sephiroth began to walk away, "I hope it will be in my lifetime."

"Assholes. Both of you are Assholes!" He jogged to catch up with them

* * *

On a normal day the apartment was still. It was usually relaxing after several rough nights of stomping footsteps, hot showers, and countless amounts of studying. It liked being alone without the owner parading around with her adored one. The walls would sigh from desperate relief. The stillness would filled the air. The soft hum of refrigerator was all that was mostly heard. The scent of a Soldier and a flower girl mixed to create a delicate perfume of sorts. It grew accustomed to that smell. The walls embraced it. The furniture held it. The floor secured it. Their scent was everywhere.

Today was not a normal day.

Instead of the warmth of the Soldier and the Flower Girls scent, the stench of death crept through the rooms silently. It was so faint that it could not be picked up but it was there. The walls were tense with emotion that it could not express. Danger lurked around the corners unseen by a normal eye. The rooms were heavy but it was not noticed or shown, but the floor felt it. If only the walls could talk.

The sound of a door shutting disturbed the thoughts of the room.

"I don't remember it being that difficult to open a door."

It tried to stop her.

She stepped in and began to walk to her room. On the way there she ran her hip into the sofa. She turned around and gave it a menacing look.

It tried to warn her.

She walked into her room and placed her things down on the floor. She turned to walk into her bathroom but a snag in the carpet caused her to trip.

It could try no more

She stood to her feet, "Why is it so cold in here?" She went to the thermostat to turn up the heat

The stench of death was too powerful

She opened her bathroom door and fear struck her enough to stumble backwards. She stood still staring at it. There on the mirror written with blood:

Your life is no longer beautiful

Before she could take in enough air to scream the mirror shattered before her eyes and fell into a million little pieces.

* * *

Jazzy here! I finally updated! Took forever right? So I'm experimenting with this story right now just to kinda mix it up so we will see how it goes. Reviews are very important to me because I want to make a story not only enjoyable for me but for you as well! Next chapter will be up shortly!

Much love

jazzy


End file.
